Sandstorm
by nsam85
Summary: Inside Wet Side Story, Brady falls for Tanner, the lead actor. Tanner comes to terms with his sexuality with Brady's help. Starts off slow and long, but will eventually get hotter and hotter. Just be patient and you'll be pleased.(i hope)
1. Movie Magic

"Where the hell did everyone go?" he thought looking around, noticing the beach all of a sudden didn't look the same.

Frowning, he glanced to his left, sure he would see the beefy dark skinned life guard that had blown the whistle to announce bad waters from earlier. Instead, there were palm trees that didn't look...well...real. Standing up straight, he was startled that he couldn't hear the waves crashing against the sand. There was something strangely familiar with what he did hear. Instead of sea gulls or people yelling, he heard what sounded like music. When he looked to the right, trying to identify where it was coming from, he couldn't pick out an exact location. It seemed to just exist.

Hearing a grumbling from Mac, he turned, expecting her to thank him for saving her. After which, he assumed he would get a reward. But when he heard her telling him off, he lost it. He complained that she wasn't being very thankful, when had had the strangest since of deja vu. Pulling off his life jacket, he sulked as he threw it down on top of the sand.

"Brady?" she said, sounding confused.

"Yea?"he grumbled, his pride hurt.

"Brady!" she said, sounding urgent and walking away from him.

Looking up, he was surprised to see a girl with a two piece pink bathing suit spring into mid air ahead of them.

"Yeah?" he asked again, this time curious.

Moving forward, he had the strangest feeling he had seen her before. They crawled over to an upside down boat and peered over it. There was a fairly large group of teens a few yards in front of them. Beach balls, towels, and inflatable objects were flung into the air with almost perfect sequenization. All the teens were their age, but looked too attractive to be every day kids. All the girls were wearing two piece bathing suits that looked from another era. The boys were all shirtless and wore board shorts. What was really strange, was that no one had any fat on them, or acne, anything that would give the impression of every day teens.

Suddenly two individuals did back flips and were immediately followed by two more. Hearing lyrics amongst the music that came from every where, he recognized the song. Though he couldn't think where he had heard it before, he had a feeling that he was in for a treat. A Studebaker came into view off to the left. Glancing over, he watched as a door was flung open and a teen guy jumped out. Looking inside, the boy whooped and watched as a large group of teens jumped out right behind him. Brady's mouth dropped when at least ten or eleven individuals came out of the vehicle, when there was only enough room for maybe half that number.

The last to jump out of the car was a stud. Well, he guessed it was a stud. From his point of view, all he could see was a pair of board shorts and a white shirt unbuttoned. His skin looked very tan from the sun he apparently got all the time. Hands on his hips, the boy turned and followed the others to a specific area a few yards in front of Mac and himself. His chest was toned, but not with too many muscles. Though he didn't appear to have much chest hair, he could see a nice treasure trail below his belly button. Beside him, Mac was saying something, sounding hysterical, but he really couldn't care less. His eyes were glued on the guy that had halted a few yards away.

Standing, he walked around the boat and stopped just behind the guy and a midst all the commotion. Mac followed him and they both stared as the guy started to sing with the music that came from he didn't know where. Bobbing his head like some bird, he strutted forward and brought his right hand up to move aside some invisible strand of hair away from his face. Pulling off his open shirt, he let it fall to the sand. Brady could just make out the guys' arm pit hair sticking out as he lifted his surf board out of the sand and towards his torso. Still singing, he ran past him them holding his board to the side of his body. Halfway through a phrase, he turned his head to look back at them. Briefly, he was sure their eyes had met. Liking what he saw, he turned and raised an eyebrow, getting the feeling the guys glance was more than just polite curiosity.

Brady wasn't gay, not at all. He was however, bisexual, but not open about it. He had never gone all the way with a guy, but wanted to try it. He had already had sex with a few girls, even Mac several times. To tell the truth, sex with her wasn't that enjoyable. Sure, it was better than his hand, but that was pretty much a given. He'd gotten a few blow jobs from a couple of guys, but that didn't happen very often even though he returned the favor. Well, that didn't happen very often from either guys or girls. They never said why, but he knew it was because he was uncircumcised.

He hated the stigmata of his dick being dirty and ugly. That's the way guys were suppose to look, natural. A friend had once said he should just go through the surgery and his sex life would get even better. He had glared at the friend, who didn't see why he looked so mad. Calming down, he had told him that wasn't going to happen, or that it would ever happen. Shrugging, the friend just said he would be in the minority then. Sadly, that prediction had come true. Since then, he had only met one other guy that was intact.

The sound of all the teens breaking into perfectly choreographed song broke through his daydreams. Looking on, they were dancing as if they had rehearsed the movement many times to get it all right. Smirking, he turned to Mac and pretended to dance just like them from behind two standing surf boards behind everyone. She didn't look amused or interested. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to watch the show. Suddenly, a light went on in his brain as he finally recognized the tune. It was from one of his favorite movies, which incredibly he just watched a couple hours ago...Wet Side Story. He hadn't realized that what this was because these kids weren't the ones that had been in the movie.

Ahead, he watched the guy spinning in the sand and ending with his fingers pointed at some invisible director. To the side, everyone was on beach towels and kicking their feet together in rhythm while a couple others were singing and pointing at something in their hands, again looking at something invisible. He was stumped with how they had magically appeared on the towels when he hadn't looked away or even notice them move. As he was trying to figure this out, the group all had beach balls and were bouncing them together while singing. Again, he had detected no movement that signaled their change in location.

"Movie magic..." he thought.

Shaking his head, he decided to just forget how that could have happened and turned to Mac, but paused as the guy suddenly had the pink bathing suit wearing girl on his shoulders. Two other couples were on either side of him, mimicking the same movements exactly. For some reason, he felt jealous the girl was touching him. She jumped off his shoulders and they looked at each other in a way that was so creepy. Turning back to Mac, he decided to tell her his theory.

"We're in the movie." he said.

"What movie?" she asked.

"My movie, Wet Side Story." he said excitedly, already planning to join the fun.

"What? How? Why?" she asked, completely baffled.

"All viable questions."he said, getting ready to head to where he knew would be an open spot.

"What do we do?" she asked, again sounding understandably confused.

"Have fun!" Wooo!" he said, raising his hands and taking his spot at the end of the line of teens, not even bothering to look back to see if she followed.

He jumped and turned in time with the teens in the line across the sand. Noticing they were passing a bucket of water, he remembered the line "make a splash" so he knew what he was suppose to do next. Taking hold of the bucket from the girl beside him, he turned and emptied the water directly at Mac's face. Stepping back from her sputtering lips, he turned to run but found the miming his movements. Hearing names, he glanced to the right and noticed they were shouting their names after ducking under a limbo pole. Backing away, he followed suit and was surprised Mac joined in, though a little late.

What followed was an intricately choreographed dance routine with each person holding onto their own surf board. Though he didn't get it all right, he sure did better than Mac. By the end, she had fallen onto the sand panting from the vigorous dance routine. Grinning, he walked over to her and helped her up. Glaring at him, she looked forward and began to walk in the same direction as the large group of teens. Looking up, he noticed the lead guy looking at him with curiosity. Feeling himself blush, he was glad the guy had turned and entered a small hut with a sign reading "Big Mama's" beside it.

It didn't occur to him until they were heading for the doorway of the hut that he already knew the guys name. Sure the guy was the main character, he guessed his name was Tanner. Turning back, he pushed his elbow out, as if for her to lock their arms together as they entered the building She huffed and without a word, they walked through the doorway. Inside, he felt his jaw drop. The area was huge, at least the size of a large restaurant. Way too big to be housed inside that little building the outside had shown.

"Movie magic." he thought again.

Ahead, he noticed Tanner sitting at the bar, looking their way. Not sure if he was staring at them or something else, he made his way forward. There were two or three steps just a few yards inside the entrance that led to a large open depression in the floor. The area was perfect for dancing. The group of surfers from the beach were talking excitedly in the space as Mac and himself approached them. Deciding to make the first move, he greeted them as if they had been friends forever.

Silence followed, and he suddenly wondered if he said something that was out of line, or not right for the era they were now in. He tried to explain where they were from at the exact same time Mac did. Each of their statements contradicted each other, so he changed his wording to match hers. Unbelievably, she did the same. A dark skinned boy, called a name out and immediately a guy joined the small group. Brady smirked, knowing how the guy was going to respond. After every word, the boy would repeat it, but would bark it out in a way that made everyone jump.

As he began to negotiate their way through, the sound of motorcycles filled the air from all around. Knowing what this meant, he grinned and pulled Mac to the side as the roar of the engines increased from outside. A guy wearing a jacket walked through the doors and took out a small comb and ran it through his hair, even though it looked just fine. Two girls walked through another opening, one blowing a large pink bubble she was chewing on, and the other was staring haughtily into space.

He explained to Mac what was going on when two guys held open the swinging doors to the building as a motorcycle actually came through the doorway. Sitting atop the bike, a guy with black sunglasses shut the engine off and threw his helmet off to the right. A cat cried out in pain as the helmet apparently landed on it. Two girls that were obviously part of the bikers' group stood a short distance apart at the bottom of the stairs to the open area the surfers had fled from.

The biker walked down the stairs and paused between the two girls as the two guys that had held open the swinging doors stood just behind them in a V formation. Cracking his neck, he and his group made their way across the open area of the restaurant as the guy that had combed his hair, and the two girls that had entered first joined them where the surfers stood waiting in the middle of the open space. Stopping only yards away, the bikers removed their sunglasses. Brady grinned, anticipating what kind of accent they would be talking in. He wasn't disappointed as they started retorting back and forth with bad puns.

After a couple more heated verbal exchanges, the silence was broken as a voice could be heard saying "excuse me" several times. No longer shirtless, Tanner moved between his friends to get to the front of his own group. Those shorts he was wearing were quite a bit shorter than those around him, not leaving much to the imagination. His open shirt grazed against the people he was pushing through, nipples becoming visible with every other step as he came to stand next to a friend of his.

"What?" Brady heard Tanner say, in a cute and slightly higher pitched voice.

They stared at each other for a moment before Butchy said something and snapped his fingers. Feeling giddy, he watched as a girl in a pink outfit dropped a coin in a jukebox. Turning, he grinned widely at Mac as the girl in pink hit the machine with her hips. Clicking sounds began to fill the room as the surfers backed up and away from the bikers.

"Stand back." he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said in a low, yet still excited voice.

TANNER POV

Never seeing the blond guy before, he was intrigued. Their eyes met several times within just the short amount of time he had first seen him. The guy sure looked groovy. The moment the thought entered his brain, he did a mental shake. Guys were not suppose to like other guys like that. Still, he couldn't help letting his gaze shift slowly back over to him. This is until the roar of bike engines filled the area. Gritting his teeth, he watched as the bikers entered the place and march forward. The moment he heard Butchy telling Seacat he planned to take over the hangout, he surged forward. Pushing through his friends, he finally stood next to Seacat. Looking up, he stared at the guy, who wasn't too bad looking, asked what he meant.

Standing back, he watched as the bikers began to do a number that explained the way they were. Glancing across the room, he caught sight of the tall blond guy standing next to a chick by a doorway. He was smiling and bobbing his head to the movement the bikers were doing. Deciding to check him out a bit more, Tanner backed out of the view of all the others and made his way around the crowd to figure the stranger out. Just as he was getting close, they guy smirked and backed into the shadows. Increasing his pace, he just had time to notice movement off to his right. Catching a flash of blond, he aimed for where he thought the guy would be.

Slowly, he watched the guy pulling clothing off a hook on the wall. It had clearly been laid out for him because it was the perfect size and it was ready to go. The boy pulled down his trunks and Tanner felt a stir of hardness creep into his own trunks. His bare ass wasn't very tan, but it was toned nicely. Probably a few inches taller, he turned around and stared at the clothes. Luckily, Tanner was dark enough he hadn't been seen. Probably a few inches taller, he turned around and stared at the clothes. Luckily, Tanner was dark enough he hadn't been seen. Crotch fully exposed, he looked at what this new guy was packing. A thick dark blond forest of pubes surrounded the uncut penis before him. The foreskin completely covered the head unlike his own. His foreskin barely covered the head, and when hard, was completely pushed back to the shaft. In the darkness, he couldn't tell what the exact size was, though he was sure his own was bigger. Unconsciously, he shifted forward a bit more for a better look. Looking up, it seemed Tanner was close enough to be seen because the boy froze.

Their eyes met for a few moments, with the sound of music in the back ground. The guy smirked and made as if to approach, but the lyrics of the music was now coming from a girls voice. Making a pained face, the boy winked and pulled the rest of the clothes on so fast he was out of his view before he had time to reflect what had just happened. Shaking his head, he headed back to his friends at the back of the building and watched as the boy joined in the singing with the bikers. His voice was perfect, not too deep or high. Dancing seemed to come easy to him as he joined the full ensemble on the open floor. Butchy emerged with a guitar and suddenly, so did the boy. They played one after another, ending with the guy grinning and leaning his back against Butchies for support. For some reason, he felt jealous of the contact.

The song ended with the boy sliding across the floor, looking up at the chick he had arrived with. She said something, to which he replied. Chuckling, she shook her head and he blew out a breath of air as she crossed to him. Standing, they walked shakily out of the building. Seacat was approaching him, along with Rascal. Giggles came at him from the other side as the bikers dispersed to different areas inside the building. Following them, they passed through the swinging doors and exclaimed about the party that very night. Upon looking up, he noticed the new guy and girl staring up at them. Before he could invite them to the party, Seacat beat him to it.

"Oh, hey, we're having a shredder shindig tonight here at Big Momma's." he called down to them.

"You should both make the scene!" Giggles added.

"Yeah, but-" the girl began

"Sounds blastin'!" the boy said, looking at him directly.

"Yeah! " he said to them

" Hey, cowabunga! Woo!" the four of them said excitedly.

"Radical! Woo!" said the boy.

They left, though he stared back at the guy and was sure he was being eyed the same way. Once home, he entered walked through the living room and on into his own room. He jumped sideways and landed perfectly on his bed. Observing the space, he took note of the walls all around him. Many lei's hung all over, some multi-colored and some just one plain. A lava lamp stood on a desk and sitting against a wall was his guitar. Sighing, he rocked forward until he was able to grab a hold of the neck and pull it close enough to swing over his chest. Guitar in hand, he sat up and strummed a few notes looking out the only window of his small room.

He could not get the new guy out of his mind, but kept think about when their eyes had met. When the boy caught him looking, he didn't freak out, but seemed to not think any thing of it. Tanner knew he was a pretty cool cat. If he were as good looking as that he wouldn't mind either. Well, that wasn't true. He was just as good looking as the blond. Being a tad taller didn't give him that much of an edge. Never having done anything with anyone, he didn't quite know how to proceed. It was clear he found dudes more attractive than chicks. Of course, from what he'd heard all over the news is that if someone liked their own gender it was a sign of illness.

Standing, he walked over to his full length mirror. Looking at himself, he smirked and winked at his reflection, almost expecting it to answer back. He felt fine, and he looked better. There was no way he was sick, so the news reports must be wrong. Closing his door, he pulled his open shirt off and stared at his toned and tanned chest. Not much chest hair, but he did have a bit traveling below his navel to his crotch. Glancing back at the door, he made a decision and kicked the rest of his clothing to the floor.

His dick was soft, but very ample. The dark foreskin almost completely covered the head of his penis. Though his nuts weren't big, they did hang rather low. A dark frosting of hair covered his entire groin. Turning, he looked at his butt in the mirror. His leg muscles and gluts were large, making his ass nice and round. Stepping out with his right foot, he pulled his cheeks apart and eyed his pink hole in the mirror. Reaching back, he pushed his thumb at the puckered opening. Feeling his dick begin to grow, he turned sideways and watched his member harden completely. Slowly, he moved his hand back and forth along the length.

Hearing a knock from some where outside, he jumped and dug into his drawers until he found some nice clothes to wear to the party. Pulling on a dark brown shirt and short light tan pants, he was set. Funnily enough, his hair never seemed to mess up. Exiting his room, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Smiling at himself, he headed over to the party. Just before he entered, he once more saw the new guy smiling at him. Receiving an equally broad smile, he went inside and sat down next to his friends.

The place was more crowded than usual, the bikers decided to join in the activities. Though, they mainly just walked through the crowd and swiped someone's bottle of soda, tried it themselves, the handed it to someone else who was not the owner of the drink. Tanner eyed Butchy, taking note of his large pectorals when he finally sat down in a booth. His sister sat with him and talked to the group easily. He guessed she was a hot chick, though he didn't find her sexually attractive.

Hearing his name called, he perked up and looked around. Seacat and a couple others were standing on the raised platform at the edge of the large open area. Too far away to hear what he wanted, he stood and made his way over to him. Lifting up a guitar, he urged him to pick up the pace. Nodding, he pushed through, still making sure not to bump into anyo-He jumped slightly, feeling a hand actually palmed and then rested against his butt. The act was deliberate, not an accident. Turning slightly, he noticed the blond guy walking away with the chick he was with earlier. Tilting his head to the side, he waited for the guy to make eye contact. This time, he was disappointed as the guy just kept walking. Feeling slightly let down, he guessed it must have been an accident.

"Tanner!" said Seacat, much louder.

"What?" he said, forgetting why he had made his way over here in the first place.

Holding up the guitar higher, Seacat just grinned. Matching the grin, he hurried over and joined him on the platform. Grabbing it, he immediately began to sing and play with his friends behind him. After a couple more songs, Lela raised an eyebrow, wanting to take the stage. He nodded and jumped off the stage as she took his place. Making his way back to his seat, he looked around for the new guy. When no flash of blond hair was visible, he sighed and watched Lela sing a nice ballad. She had a beautiful voice and it warmed his heart enough to make him relax.

As her song was about to end, she tripped and began to fall. Standing, he rushed over but ran into a dark haired girl head on. Expecting to hear a scream, he looked up to see the blond guy holding Lela. Feeling a bit jealous, he looked at the girl in front of him. It was the chick that had been close to the new guy.

"Nice of you to drop in." he said to the girl with a soft smile.

"Umm, sorry, didn't see you." she said flustered.

"Now that you do, do you like what you see?" he asked, knowing she would.

"Sure..." she replied absentmindedly.

"It's really nice to meet you." he said genuinely, trying to be polite.

"Excuse me for just one second." she said, eyeing the guy who was holding Lela.

"Brady, can I have a moment? A really quick, important moment." she said, pulling him aside.

"Excuse me Lela." he said and followed her.

Finally knowing the new guys' name, he felt happier and watched as the two exited the building. It seemed the party had ended abruptly. Everyone was just staring around, not sure what to do next. He felt the same as the others, as if something was wrong. After a few moments, he shrugged and headed to the stage and grabbed the guitar. Deciding to see where Brady went, he pushed through the crowd and looked around outside. Seeing no one, he sighed and walked over a gazebo and began strumming his guitar. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and smiled as the new girl approached.

"Of course not. I'd wanna join me, too." he replied instantly. "So, hey, I've never seen a chick quite like you."

"Chick? Really?" she scoffed with a smirk."Hold on while I lay some eggs." she finished with a chuckle

"Okay." he said, confused.

"No, that was, um...Never mind. Thank you for the compliment." she said with a sad smile.

They talked for a bit more until he saw Brady approaching Lela. Standing, they made short talk. Brady asked what he was doing later. Inviting him to play pool with his friends, he was ecstatic when he accepted. Lela invited Mack to her sleep over and they left. With the girls gone, he led Brady back into the building and toward the pool table. He hadn't realized how tall he had been until he rested his elbow on his shoulder. Sitting, they talked about what they did for fun and the subject finally made it's way around to girls. Though he'd much rather talk about anything else, his four other friends to the side broke into song.

Brady s' POV

Finally, he'd gotten rid of Mack and was able to talk to Tanner. He had been stupid to catch Lela when she fell, forgetting that it was the turning point for the entire movie. Still, nothing could be helped about it now. Sitting on the the pool table, he jumped when four guys began to sing out of nowhere. Just after the first phrase, he already knew what the song was and how to proceed. Having joined the bikers during their number earlier, he was more than happy to join Tanner and his friends. The four guys were lined up shoulder to shoulder, pushing forward and gesturing with their hands in sequence at each new phrase

'**When you meet**** a girl you like ** **, you should take my advice**

At this point, Tanner, who had been sitting on the edge of the table, stood abruptly and jumped atop the table in two quick moves wearing a smirk. His crotch was literally only inches away from his face as he rotated his hips around to the right as he climbed on. Not able to help himself, he looked intensely at Tanner's crotch, sure he'd noticed something swing back and forth with the jerky movements. Tanner's arms opened and came to rest with his right hand holding his chin. An eyebrow raised and a sweet smile forming as his golden voice echoed with vibrato around the room.

**Girls like boys, like me**

In his mind, Brady was struck with what that might mean in his own time. Girls tended to like gay guys more than straight guys at first, finding them funner and easier to talk to, not having to worry about them getting into their pants. Though, he didn't think that applied to this situation, it was still the 60's and he doubted that Tanner was even gay. That didn't stop him from crushing on him though. Even as he stood to join him atop the pool table, music erupted from everywhere. Tanner clapped his hands in rhythm on the table as he stood next to him.

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh** **Ooh-ooh ooh ooh**

He bit his lip in hilarity as Tanner's arms parted like a diva and then thrust back in against his chest as if holding something close while his right hip dipped down with every beat. Folding his own arms, he waited for Tanner's line to finish before he joined in.

**Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control**

Tanner sang, looking forward at an invisible camera.

**Let her breathe, chill out, and go with the flow**

He joined in, pulling his shirt slightly apart at the top below his collar, feeling air rushing underneath the fabric. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tanner looking up at him with his mouth slightly apart as he opened his shirt a little as if wanting to see more skin.

**Make all the plans, don't be impolite**

Tanner jumped off the table as he joined him on the floor.

**I know what girls, know what girls**

He began dancing with the beat passionately while Tanner just looked forward with a sultry expression across his face as they ended the phrase together.

**Yeah, I know what girls like**

Amazingly, he heard the girls singing as if they stood right by them. Looking up, he was startled to see half of the room in the building now resembled a girls bedroom. The girls were singing and dancing along with them. Strangely, the guys didn't even seem to notice the change. Still, he joined in, kissing his arm muscles and ending with his right arm across Tanner's shoulders as the phrase ended.

**A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away**

**Take a chance, why not ask him on a date**

**Pick up the check, no, bake him a pie**

**I know what boys, know what boys...**

**Yeah, I know what boys like**

Unbelievably, Brady watched as Mack tossed a pie and Tanner catch it out of nowhere. He looked so excited as he dipped his finger into the pie and brought the white frosting to his lips. Hit bit his lip as he considered how dirty that sounded in his mind. Shaking his head, he stood in place and danced as the four back ground singers ran around him and disappeared behind a wall of foldible wardrobe panels with their heads just visible. He had the impression that both rooms would be visible and each group dancing and singing in rhythm to the music.

**I know what girls like, you know what I mean**

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

A boy suddenly shouted "Like me", then a girl as it switched from one gender to another several times before they reverted back to song.

**Hang with the guys**

**Don't let her know how much you care**

**Look in her eyes**

**And tell her even if you're scared**

He found himself brushing his blond hair out of his eyes and finally winked at something invisible just as the others had done. He hadn't realized he had done this without thinking as Tanner came up to him and said

"You got it wrong!" but it still sounded like the voice was synthesized or something. Automatically, retorted back with the same effect.

"No, I got it right!" Immediately the grasped hands began an arm wrestling match in the air. Tanner was short, but his arms had more muscle and easily over powered him, which was surprising. Brushing it off, he joined in as the speaking came out in song once more.

**I know what girls, know what girls...**

**Yeah, I know what girls like**

**Stretch pants, cute sweater and sweet perfume**

Without warning, the guys had surrounded him and held up clothing in front of him. From behind, he felt a hand palm his ass for a bit with force. Mind going blank for a moment, he was happy he didn't have to sing, for he was dumb struck. Glancing to his right, he noticed the girls standing together around Mack.

**Don't dress for him**

**It's better when you dress for you**

Taking hold of the clothes the guys had in front of him, he tossed them to the side.

\- I keep it loose. - My outfit is tight.

**I know what boys, know what boys...**

His group stood with the legs apart and swayed from side to side. Grinning, he felt the hand still planted on his ass but didn't care.

**Yeah, I know what boys like**

The guys marched forward, all but Tanner wearing dark sunglasses and suddenly wearing green Hawaiian shirts. Turning his head, he was surprised to see Tanner right next to him even though he had been quite a distance away just a moment earlier.

**I know what girls like, you know what I mean**

Then, standing next to him, Tanner placed his shades over his eyes and brought them down half way so just the tops of his eyes were visible. The act was so adorable and out of place he smirked as their lines continued.

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

He danced to the side as Tanner pointed both thumbs at himself, still wearing the shades and his broad white smile spread across his face.

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

Then the whole alternating "Like Me " lines passed around the groups. The deep base beat went silent as Lela and Mack sang softly, with Tanner and himself following suit while some unknown force blew air directly at them, causing their hair to flutter dramatically.

**All the boys, they try to woo me**

**The more they chase me, the more I resist**

**All the girls, they think I'm groovy**

**There's only one girl that's on my list**

The folding wardrobe panels slowly lowered as three of the back ground guys walked forward to microphnes planted atop them, at the same time the girls mirrored their actions. The boys bobbed their heads while the girls did a side step hip dip as the base beat returned.

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh. ****Ooh-ooh ooh ooh**

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**

**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me**

Before he knew it, the song ended. Smiling, he looked over to see what Mack thought. It seemed with the song gone, so had the split rooms. Instead, he looked at a blank wall next to a few chairs. Shaking his head, he looked around and wondered where to go. Sighing, he walked out of the building, suddenly feel lonely and depressed without the peppy music.

"You got a place to stay?" someone asked.

Turning, he met Tanners concerned gaze and shook his head. Grinning broadly, Tanner tilted his head to the side and beckoned him to follow. Catching up, they walked in silence across the beach and down an empty street. He wondered what it would be like entered someone's house. The fantasy world he traveled to had never went into detail about what each character did when not on camera. Pointing, they walked to a small white house and up the steps to the front door. The windows were all brightly lit, and there was a bit of music coming from inside.

Opening the door, they walked into a large living room. Though there was many lights on, their was no one else present. Tanner patted his back and went over and sat in an armchair. Feeling kind of nervous, Brady followed and sat on the end of a wicker couch. Looking around, there were pictures on the walls, but where the faces should be were only blurred images. Frowning, he gave him an odd looking.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you live alone?" he asked, perplexed.

"No." he chuckled. "My parents are away on business. Don't know when they'll be back, soon I hope." he finished.

Nodding, he relaxed, or tried to, but his mind kept going back to his ass getting caressed through the song.

"Are you and Mack together?"he asked suddenly, looking completely at ease.

"Eh, not really. She's leaving for college tomorrow so..." he began, but stopped before he did any more damage.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yea, it's cool. We left it open so if we meet anyone else it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Huh." he said looking at him with interest.

"Yeah." he said, feeling rather lame.

"Well, are you ready for bed? You can sleep on the couch if you want. I guess you could sleep in my room to, I have a sleeping bag if you want. It's up to you Brady."he said.

"You're room sounds alright I guess." he said, mind racing with ideas.

"Well come on then." he rose and headed to his room, hearing light footsteps following him.


	2. A Heavy Sleeper

"_So, this is what a fictional person's bedroom looks like inside the movie._" he thought, looking around.

There were some posters of the beach, and of musical instruments covering over the light blue wallpaper. A small desk with a mounted lamp sat next to the wall across from the window. Catercornered near the foot of the bed was a chest of drawers with a lava lamp resting atop it. Next to the small bedside table an open closet was visible, with pretty much the same kind of clothes. Hanging on the door, a large full sized mirror looked over the room. Noticing Tanner staring at him, he turned away and smirked before he was caught.

"Need some pajama's?" he asked, patting his back.

"Uhh, actually if you just had a some shorts that'd be cool with me. At home I usually just sleep commando." he chuckled.

Tanner nodded and turned away, his face changing to a darker shade with embarrassment. He was totally fine with his body, and didn't have any trouble showing it off. Of course, that didn't mean he went looking for attention. Feeling something landing on his back, he pulled at the material and shifted around in front of him. A pair of really small short shorts were what he was given. Grinning, he walked forward pulling off his shirt. Dropping it to the floor, he unzipped his pants.

Once again, he faced the mirror, knowing he could catch Tanner watching him. Looking up, he barely made eye contact and looked down. The main light went out and the lamp on his desk was switched on. Inwardly, he groaned as he realized he could no longer see the shorter boys' face. Stepping to the side, he pulled off the pants and stood completely naked in the room. Usually, he would redress fairly quickly. This time he decided to take it slow. At the hang out, he had caught Tanner actually spying on him. There was no other word for it. He had snuck around in the shadows and had watched him changed, taking full advantage of his place in the shadows.

"You don't mind me being bare in here do you?" he asked, turning right around and looking directly at where Tanner stood in the corner, putting his pajama's on.

He had made sure he was completely naked and showing his goods directly to him. As he stared, Tanner looked back and shook his head a couple of times. Smiling, he bent down and pulled those shorts on. Staring down, he smirked at the fact Tanner's pajama's were on backward. Finally, he felt the time had come to finally lay a trap.

"Hey, just to let you know, I'm a real heavy sleeper. You'd have to knock me out of bed to wake me if there was an emergency." he said, sounding serious.

Tanner, who had finally noticed the state of his clothing, was turning it around the right way.

"OK, sure pal." he said, satisfied with his appearance.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" he asked brightly.

"Nothing, I just haven't been called pal very often." he revealed with some humor.

"Oh, well that's not very nice." he said, sounding sorry.

"Don't worry about it bud." he said warmly.

"Inside or outside?" Tanner asked him.

"It's your bed." he said, crossing his bare arms.

"You take the inside." he said hopefully.

"Cool." he replied, jumping on and scooting his way over to the wall.

Pulling his long legs back, he slid them under the single blanket as Tanner joined him. The bed was a bit bigger than a single, so most likely a twin size. Not super comfortable, but it would have to do. Tanner coughed and pushed his single large pillow over for him to rest his head on. Raising an eyebrow, he gently scooted it back. Shaking his head, repeated his previous action. Giving him a rueful smile, he finally shifted the pillow halfway between them and patted it. Giving him a relieved look, Tanner scooted just a bit closer to him. Slowly lowering himself, his head finally came to rest on the far end of the pillow.

Brady smiled at him with fondness and mirrored the act but with his arms placed behind his head. Shifting a bit more to his side, Tanner's gaze briefly shifted to look at Brady's exposed dark blond armpit hair. Immediately, his eyes flicked back to Brady's face. Giving him a small smile, Tanner abruptly closed his eyes. Though the lids were closed, his eyeball betrayed his attentiveness as they moved a bit. Noticing the lamp still on, he had an idea and raised onto one elbow.

Bouncing a bit he reached over to pull the little chain so the light would be extinguished. His own eyes flickered down and noticed Tanner's eyes were now open. Letting his arm that he was leaning on slip, he fell on the boys chest. The heat was wonderful, but not enough. Not wanting to push things too far or obviously, he pushed himself back up by placing his out stretched hand that was going for the light on Tanner's upper chest. An audible gasp left his mouth and Brady looked down at his wide eyes. Just under his palm, he felt the small bud that was definitely a nipple.

"I'm sorry bud, you forgot to turn off the light and I couldn't sleep with it on." he said sheepishly, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, OK." he said blankly, not bothering to move Brady's arm off him.

"Sorry." he said quietly, as if unsure of himself.

"No, it's my fault for not turning it off." he said warmly.

Turning on his back, Tanner reached over and pulled the chain and the room went black. Finding his hand now on Tanner's other nipple, he pulled away and laid back down. As his body sank down onto the mattress, he didn't scoot back over all the way. Rather deliberately, he yawned over loudly and slowed his breathing over a period of time. Hoping his statement earlier about being a heavy sleeper would give the boy next to him the perfect opportunity to possibly relieve stress. Laying there, he let his breath slow even more, throwing in a couple of snores randomly. After a period of time, he just about gave up and actually did try to fall asleep.

The bed shifted a bit just as he was about to drop off. Next to him the blanket moved a bit and he felt something warm reach for his chest. Almost making him gasp, he kept calm, trying not to reveal his state of wakefulness. Knowing his face couldn't be seen in the dark, his mouth twitched into a smirk. Slowing making it's way down, the hand halted at his shorts. Heart racing, he tried to keep from getting hard, but that was not going to happen. He had thought he might possibly witness Tanner jerking off, not actually being touched himself. Biting his lip, he tried with all his might not to shake.

Tentatively, the hand went lower and lightly grazed over his crotch. The shadows shifted a bit and he saw the outline of Tanner's head lift off the pillow and lean forward. Closing his eyes again as Tanner leaned in, he felt the bed shift again. He was so close now he could feel his body heat radiating from him. Apparently satisfied he was asleep, he lowered his head and scooted over even more. Shaking a bit, he felt the hand drop onto his crotch with it's fully weight. Hard as a rock, his dick was squeezed softly. Tanner's breathing began to speed up as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and then down to his nuts.

_"_Wow_."_ he heard Tanner say, so soft he barely heard it.

Smirking again, he didn't quite think his cock was big enough for a "wow" comment. Maybe being seven and a half inches at most. The thickness wasn't massive either, but he didn't have any worries there. Moving back up, the hand pulled at the waist band of his shorts. Fingers slid under the edge and reached inside. He bit down on his lip again to keep from moaning as it wrapped around his shaft and pumped it experimentally a couple of times. He wanted to reach over to feel Tanner, but he restrained himself. Not wanting to scare him at the moment, the sensation was just too good to interrupt. If he had to stay another night, he'd wait till then and confront him.

Pushing down his foreskin, his thumb pressed at his slit. Knowing there was always an ample amount of precum leaking, he just relaxed. Retreating from the shorts, the hand pulled back to his own mouth. After moment, the hand returned. This time, there was no hesitation as it reached back under the fabric and wrapped around the base. Feeling movement, he glanced at the shadow next to him and watched, or rather felt, a shift of Tanner's clothing. There was a bouncing movement that puzzled him at first. Realization hit him as the hand around his cock began to pump up and down in time with Tanner's movements. Though he hoped he would turn on his back so he could see the outline of his cock, it never happened.

Almost letting out another gasp, Tanner's hand had slinked over to his side and was looking for something. The fingers finally latched on to his own and he lightly pulled at his hand until his arm stretched downward. Placing his hand on Brady's, he formed it into a hole before scooting even closer.

"_Holy shit this is hot!_" he thought, as he felt his hand come into contact with Tanner's member.

The hand that was wrapped around his own hadn't halted in it's movements in the least. With another bounce, Tanner was close enough that he released his hand. Hearing a shaking breath, it seemed Tanner hesitated to actually thrust into his own hand.

"Brady, are you...awake?" he said softly, worry in his voice.

When he didn't respond, the breathing relaxed beside him. Something large pushed through his hand slowly. Glad Tanner couldn't see his face, his eyes had bulged out when he felt Tanner's size. It was definitely bigger than his in both length and girth. As the hard rod passed through, he realized he must be uncut like himself. Smiling broadly, he reveled in light of the new discovery. Once all the way through, his hand came to rest at the base of his shaft. A thick growth of pubes surrounded the area. Again, he smiled, loving that at this time in the past guys didn't manscape at all.

Feeling his climax approaching, he couldn't help but breath faster. Tanner's movements halted in recognition of what this meant. The bed shifted and the blanket that covered his chest was removed. Using both his hands, Tanner explored his body a bit more, releasing the heavenly grasp around his meat. He bit his lip to keep from groaning with frustration as he felt his orgasm stall and melt away. His armpit was pulled back and fingers explored the hair in the depression. A thumb rubbed across his nipple and back down to his groin. Finally, the hand returned to his shorts and actually pulled at the front enough for his cock to be pulled in an almost 90 degree angle from his body.

Through the darkness, he watched as his shadowed head dipped down.

"_No._" he thought, not believing what could possibly happen.

Below, he felt his foreskin be pulled back all the way as heat began to grow around it. As the shadow lowered to his dick, he couldn't believe how gullible the boy was to think he could actually sleep through this. There was a tentative lick to the head and he involuntarily thrusted upwards. All movement stopped and Tanner's breathing halted, in fear or uncertainty, he didn't know. Closing his eyes, he felt the tongue do the same action. Thankfully this time he controlled it and Tanner let out a sigh of relief. He felt transported to heaven as the hot wetness surrounded his aching member. Bobbing a couple of times, it was apparent Tanner had never done this before. Still, he didn't complain as the tongue made it's way to the shaft and back up.

After a moment, the head tried to go all the way down and back up. Once the lips were planted just below the head, the hand began pumping while his tongue pressed into his piss slit and around the rim. He felt it coming. There was no way he could stop it now. Letting out a silent cry of ecstasy, he shot his load into Tanner's hungry mouth. Body convulsing, he didn't care anymore as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Below, he heard coughing and slurping as the entire amount of cum became too much for this new cocksucker to handle. Some dribbled and landed on his shaft, but was almost immediately licked up. Panting, his body settled as Tanner lightly removed as much of his jizz as possible.

Satisfied, he pulled the shorts back up and covered the shaft. The blanket stayed where it was though. Turning onto his stomach, Tanner pulled his hand over. Still wrapped around his cock, he placed it at the base. Using his own hands, he placed it over his and thrusted up several times. Now that he was able to make out the shapes a bit more, he looked at the large cock that fucked into his hand. Maybe eight inches and quite thick, it almost put his own to shame. Almost, but not totally.

Breathing harder, his new friend's thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he got closer. Though Tanner was holding his hand onto his own, the pressure probably wasn't very good. Stealing himself, as Tanner squeezed again, he held it tighter even after he released it. He was gratified to see Tanner didn't look over to see if he was awake. it was clear he was almost there. Giving a muffled grunt, he felt hot liquid explode out of the top of his hand. The load just kept coming. As the fountain of cum slowed, the rest ran down his hand and pooled at the bottom. Hearing a satisfied groan, he smiled as he carefully pulled his hand off his cock.

Pulling it upward, Tanner licked all his own cum off Brady's hand before lightly moved it back over on to his chest. Through the darkness, he watched him feel around for more of his cum that had escaped his hand. Every little bit he licked off. Wanting to taste it himself, he moved around, as if to get comfortable. Tanner froze and Brady could almost see him shaking with nervousness. Letting his hand drop atop his face in a way that it covered his mouth, he stuck his tongue where he couldn't be observed doing so. Still hot, the salty cum was thick and perfect. He had ate his own come a few times, but not often. This however was way better.

Body relaxing, Tanner laid down and slowly and carefully pulled the blanket back over them and sighed with contentedness.


	3. Your Third Leg

**Not much smut here, just building tension for the next chapter. I know everyone wants to read the smut(including myself), but this is only the second day that Brady and Tanner know each other. However open Brady might be, he's transported into the early 60's, when conventional thinking was that homosexuality was a disease, so Tanner doubts himself. I promise, major smut next chapter. Keep reading!**

He had never touched another guy's penis before. When Brady said he slept like a rock, he had decided to take a chance. His hands shook as he had reached over and touched his new friend's flesh. As his hand made its way downward, he couldn't help but notice how soft his skin was. Once above his crotch, he let his fingertips graze over the fairly large lump in the center. Just to make sure he was asleep, he had called out his name. When no response was given, he dropped his full weight down, grabbing onto the already hard length under the shorts.

If Brady had woken up, he was sure it would all be over. Everything from taking a beating, to his behavior being made public could have happened. Still, he had a feeling that Brady wouldn't tell anyone. However, he didn't know him well enough to guess if he could be violent. The risk had been worth it though. He was surprised with how hard another person's penis was. Though when he was hard himself, his length was still rather flexible. Brady's was so hard it took an effort even to push it down enough so it would stand up vertically from his body. His breathing became labored, signally what was going to happen soon.

There was no way he couldn't go further with his experimenting, especially since it was clear he would not wake up. Loving the taste of his own semen, he longed to taste Brady's. Diving down, he had wrapped his lips around his member and before he knew it, it happened. A thick salty fluid had erupted into his mouth and down his throat. The shaft had twitched and contracted as more and more came out. As Brady calmed, he felt incredibly hard himself. No longer caring, he had actually forced the boy's hand around him and maneuvered his hand up and down until he came himself. At the end, it almost felt like Brady was holding on without his guidance. Slurping all his stuff off Brady's hand, he had finally felt drained, both emotionally and physically.

Glancing over, he peered at the boy on his side. Staring at the wall, Brady's body slowly rose and fell with his deep breathing. Occasionally there would be a snore and him mumbling something. He didn't know what it was about him, but he liked him. Not just liked, like, but something more than just a simple crush. A bitter taste filled his mouth when he realized this. Boys weren't supposed to like other boys, it was sick and wrong. Biting his lip, he remembered seeing Brady and Mac holding hands and dancing earlier today. Clearly a couple, and supposedly leaving as soon as possible. Sighing, he scooted over until he was sleeping against Brady. Knowing this was his only chance to probably sleep with a guy he made a move.

Shakily, he lifted his arm and reached over and pulled him in close. Wrapping his arm around his body, he hugged him. Gently leaning in, he kissed his neck a couple of times and finally snuggle as close as possible. As he was about to nod off, he felt Brady scoot his butt closer and pulled his hand further around until it rest against his breast. There was a contented sigh and the return of Brady's heavy breathing. Again, he kissed the back of his neck and surrendered to sleep.

Sometime later, he awoke facing the other way. This time, an arm was wrapped around him just as he had done earlier. There was a large lump pressed against his backside, and he rather liked it. Not totally awake, he glanced at the clock. Still too sleepy, he couldn't tell the exact time, just that it was still dark. Once more, he fell back to sleep. The sound of the surf crashing against the beach woke him. Opening his eyes, he stretched and leaned back into the person holding onto him. Letting his head fall back, he heard a chuckle. Startled, he panicked and moved forward, and rolled off the bed. Hitting the floor, he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his hand he landed on.

"Sorry!" said a voice, trying not to sound amused.

Sitting up, he looked over his shoulder. Turning his head around, the sun shone through the window. Brady's face appeared hazy and his blond hair almost transparent from the sun. Leaning on his elbow, Brady chuckled as he scratched his crotch. Looking away, he glanced down at his own. The outline of his boner was obvious, and he needed to get rid of it. Tilting his head, he lightly and silently sniffed himself. A slightly dirty smell lingered. Releasing a breath of air, he sighed in relief. Quite forgetting his dick was hard, he stood quickly. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out shorts and a shift.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. There's some cereal in the kitchen if you want." He said, looking up at Brady.

Staring at his crotch, Brady looked up and smirked. Glancing down, he noted the large tent his was pitching. Ears on fire, he exited the room. Brady said something, but he wasn't able to make it out. Halting, he turned and peered back into the room.

"What?" he asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled, "We all get morning wood dude." He finished, pointing at his own shorts. There was a large bulge visible.

"Well, I guess, but it's not polite, something you're not supposed to discuss with anyone. It's a private matter." He said, feeling uneasy.

"Oh, who cares? Me and my buds at home talk about everything without feeling embarrassed." he said with some humor.

Shaking his own head, he retreated and made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, he jumped in and gave a small cry as the water assaulted his skin. Immediately, his erection began to recede. Scrubbing his skin, he hurried and was out of the shower in three or four minutes. Dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror. Hair perfect and dry, white sparkling teeth, and a killer grin. Feeling much better, he left the bathroom and turned to enter the living room. There was a shuffling noise coming from his room. Approaching the half opened door, he watched Brady standing up and stretching his long arms. His knuckles cracked and he scratched the crease of his butt and finally pushed the shorts down.

The morning sunlight seemed to improve Brady's already perfect butt. Barely a hair and the smooth white skin. A visible tan line began at his thighs and another at the small dimple right above his cheeks. He turned sideways, letting the light shine on his hard penis. The foreskin covered about half of the head, only allowing the very tip to be visible. Dark blond pubes seemed to be curly, not straight and poking in every direction like his own. Glancing down, he gave it a couple of tugs and sighed audibly.

Tanner backed away and headed to the kitchen, not wanting to spy on him anymore. Not being extremely hungry, he made his way through the living room and walked out and sat on his front porch. Seagulls were cawing, and there was a light breeze coming off the distant shore. Sitting down on the porch swing, he gazed into the distance, wondering what to do today. Hearing footsteps, he watched Brady step out of the house and close the door. Grinning broadly at him, he walked over and sat down next to him. Raising an arm, he placed it on his shoulder as if they were best friends forever.

"Sleep well?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yea, you're bed's kind of small but comfortable. Sorry I had my arms wrapped around you when you woke up. I like to snuggle with almost everyone." He said softly, almost worried.

"No, I liked it, I mean…it didn't bother me pal." He said quickly.

"Cool. Didn't want to freak you out." Re replied.

"Nah."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, usually I just surf and hangout at the beach or Big Mamma's" he said.

"That's it?"

"Um…yea, pretty much." He said slowly, then" what do you do?"

"All sorts of stuff. Go to the movies, or the mall. Sometimes I'll hit chat rooms online." He said.

"Chat rooms online?" he pondered aloud.

"Uh, don't worry about it."

"OK pal." He said brightly.

"Pal." He chuckled.

"What?" he grinned, jabbing at his ribs.

"Nothing, let's…"he began.

"Don't you need to get a hold of Mac?" he asked.

Brady's smile disappeared and he looked away. Tanner didn't quite know what to do. He thought it would make him happy to hear her name. Meeting yesterday, he thought they were together.

"You don't have to, I was just asking, aren't you two a couple?" he asked.

"Technically, but she's leaving tomorrow and it's pretty much going to be over. Are there any private beaches around?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really, but there's a small creek near a hiking trail further inland." he said.

"Let's go!" he stood up with a broad smile.

He didn't really want to go, but he didn't have the heart to deny Brady's request. Nodding, he stood and started to walk down the road. Luckily, the trail was only a hundred yards down the street. There was a small ice cream shop next to the trail entrance. Brady chuckled and started to jog forward. Turning around Brady walked backward and stuck his tongue out. Smirking he shook his head and ran forward. Not extremely familiar with the trail he tripped and was about to fall into a small rock pile. At that moment, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him to the side. Startled, he looked back at the hazard and imagined his nice body being mangled.

"Thanks." He said with sincerity.

"Anytime bud." He smiled and patted his belly affectionately.

Continuing onward, they soon came to a side path that didn't look used. Taking the turn, they maneuvered through the thickening vegetation until they finally pushed and came out onto a small creek bank. About two or three yards wide, and at some points ten or twelve feet deep, it meandered through a small wooded area. Off to the left, there was a large tree with a rope hanging off one of its tallest branches. Gravel lined the shoreline where the depth was shallow. The fresh water was cool and clear, whereas the ocean was salty and warm. Here, there was no danger of sharks, or drowning, or even getting stung by jelly fish. Though, he had to admit no one had ever been hurt by any of those things at his beach. Come to think of it, no one he knew had ever been injured anywhere.

Movement on his right made him turn his head. Brady was stripping, and before he knew it he was bare to the bone. Feeling his mouth drop, he looked at him in wonder. Winking, Brady climbed the tree. As each leg moved upward, Tanner could make out his nuts swinging from one side to the next. Reaching the rope, he turned and looked with a smirk. Their eyes met and Brady raised an eyebrow before looking at his clothes. Nervous, Tanner glanced around in shock. Standing still, he tilted his ears, trying to hear if there was anyone else around.

The silence was shattered as Brady swung on the rope and plunged into the clear water. Breaking the surface, he smiled and waved his hand. Biting his lip, he shrugged and finally submitted into removing his clothing. Dropping his shorts, he looked around again, making sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he relented and gave Brady a smile. Walking across the gravel, his feet hurt from the unfamiliar terrain. Reaching the tree, he clambered up until he reached the rope. Taking a leap he swung out and released his hold. Cold water surrounded him as he broke through the surface.

Immediately he felt Brady rush at him. Pushing himself up, he erupted out of the water and took a deep breath. Next to him, Brady tried to dunk him and he pushed back laughing. Feeling a pinch on his butt, he yelped and pushed away. As he retreated, he studied the other boy's face and found nothing that caused him alarm. It seemed he was being playful just for the fun of it. Smirking, he charged forward and pinched Brady's butt. He was satisfied with a yelp from Brady. On the offensive, he chased him around.

"How are so you fast?" Brady laughed, trying to fend him off.

"Well, my legs are stronger." He grinned.

"Yea, it could also be because of your third leg you use to propel you forward." He laughed, trying to dive past him.

"What third leg?" he said, turning and meeting him head on.

"The one between the other two." He laughed.

After a moment, he looked down and noticed his penis flopping around. The size had diminished from the cold water, but was still quite a nice size. Immediately feeling uncomfortable, he halted and retreated a ways. Feeling ashamed, he turned and began to swim away towards the shore.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Brady said quickly.

"Why did you say it then?"

"I was just playing around bud." He explained hurriedly.

After a few moments, Tanner relaxed and nodded. Brady's face looked relieved beyond measure. Wanting to get back into a more enjoyable mood, he dived forward again and actually caught him. Circling around him, he wrapped his arms around his neck. Laughing, Brady tried to push him off with his long legs. Using his own legs, he tried to hold them back. Struggling, he finally was able to wrap his legs around Brady's waist. Reaching down, he jabbed at his armpits and Brady almost squealed with laughter. Rotating so quickly, Tanner found his body held on to Brady's side, his mouth against his right ear. With another quick twist, he was now looking straight into Brady's blue eyes.

It was at this point he noticed his crotch directly pressing against Brady's stomach. Suddenly his mouth felt dry. He tried to look away but Brady just smiled at so warmly the thought left his head almost immediately. Brady leaned in and he automatically closed his eyes and pushed his lips out. Instead, he felt a kiss on his cheek and his body went under water once more. Though somewhat hurt at first, he recognized the the action wasn't in malice, but in playfulness. Fingers dug into his arm pits and he opened his mouth in shock. Water rushed in as he let out a gurgled laugh. Kicking away he broke the surface and made his way to the shore.

Their eyes met again, and he felt safe with Brady's expression. Somewhere in the distance, he heard voices. Looking at Brady, he dashed out of the water and toward his clothes. Splashing loudly, Brady joined him. Giggling, he tried to put his shorts on but was pushed off balance as Brady pushed him to the side. Punching his arm, he slid his shorts up and watched as the boy mirrored his movements. No longer worried about be caught, he stared openly at the uncut meat Brady was stuffing into his own shorts. Again, Brady stared at his, and this time he didn't mind. He had just pulled on his shirt when two or three other people came through the thick foliage onto the creek bank. They smiled and he pushed pass them as Brady followed.

Back on the trail, the laughed and headed back to the road. A lady was standing next to the ice cream shop handing out free cones to whoever passed by. Grinning, he rushed forward and took one. Behind him, Brady reached out and took one. The lady smiled and waved as they licked the ice cream and headed down the street. About halfway home, he heard a girl's voice and looked off to the right. Mac was walking with Lela towards them. He smiled broadly and waved. Glancing to his side, he noticed Brady's smile faltering a moment before it became fixed across his face.

"Where you two been?" Lela asked.

"Swimming in the creek." He answered, glancing at Brady with a smirk.

"How long ago?" Mac asked, sounding strange.

"Less than a minute ago." Brady said.

"Come with me a moment Brady." She said, pulling at him.

Frowning, Tanner watched as they walked away speaking in urgent voices. Brady glanced back once and gave him an apologetic smile. Turning his attention to Lela, they walked down the road to the beach. They made small talk while Tanner looked around from time to time looking for the blond headed boy. Luckily his actions weren't noticed and they sat in silence for a bit. From somewhere off to his right, he heard music and singing. Standing up, he smiled down at Lela, who was already standing. Without a word, they rushed off towards the sounds of two people. After a few feet, he slowed as the sound of song changed into arguing.

"This place is awesome! Why do you want to leave so much" came Brady's raised voice.

"We've been over this." Said Mac, sounding tired. "I've got my whole future planed and it involves going to prep school in the east. Besides, it's clear I'm not the only _person _you have eyes for and you know it! "she said coldly.

"You mean Lela? You know I do—"he began.

"I'm not talking about _her._' She cut him off.

There was silence for what felt like a long time. Glancing over, he noticed Lela frowning and looking hurt. Reaching out, he tried to pat her arm but she stepped away. Giving him a heated glance she turned and walked away toward Big Mamma's. Tanner supposed he should go after her, but he felt compelled stay and listen in on his two new friend's conversation. Shaking his head, he walked a bit closer and ducked into the trees. Moving off to the right he finally spotted Brady and Mac. Watching his step, he headed toward them, sure to stay in the shadows. Brady's face was scarlet and looked even more hurt than Lela had just seemed. He wanted nothing more but to comfort him, but he didn't want be seen eavesdropping.

"I've got to get home Brady, and it doesn't look like I'll ever get home. As soon as a storm comes in, I'm out of here. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Lela…see if I can't stay with her again tonight. It should be easy to find me, as you know everything about the movie we're in right now." She said, then turned and walked off.

Brady stood in silence watching after her and looking so sad it almost hurt him to watch. He had never seen anyone looking that sad ever. The boy shook and turned and walked away down the beach toward where he had left him and Lela earlier. Confused, he tried to catch up to Brady. When they were only a few yards away Brady turned. The hurt and anger seemed to drain away as he looked at him with relief. Smiling himself, he slowed and walked beside him. Not saying a word, they walked down the shoreline.

"You OK pal?" he asked, concerned.

"Pal.." he snorted.

"Yep." He patted his back as they continued.

"Not really Tanner." He said finally.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, stopping.

"Not really…I hate to impose, but can I stay another night with you. You don't have to say yes, I'll ask som-" he started.

"Sure you can stay another night." He said happily, flinging an arm around his shoulder.

Brady chuckled and returned the gesture. They broke apart, somewhat reluctantly and made toward his house.

"I never did get to go surfing." Brady said to him, almost in shock.

"Well come on then." He replied, jogging over to his favorite stretch of beach.

Pulling off their shirts, they made for the water and splashed around a bit. Dunking each other and splashing until Tanner noticed a pair of surf boards sticking out of the sand. One of them was a bright pink and the other a dark blue. Catching a glint in his eye, he surged forward. Brady chased him, not wanting the pink board. Though a faster swimmer, Brady out matched him on land. His long legs gave his stride the advantage and he reached the blue board. Poking his tongue out, Tanner grabbed the pink one and followed him back in the water. The longer Brady stayed in the water, the happier he seemed to be. After a while, Tanner felt his friendly affection for Brady growing stronger, and almost certain Brady was feeling the same for him.

As the sun kissed the surface of the water, Tanner was finally spent. Tired and hungry, he slogged out of the water and stood staring at the horizon. Joining him, Brady leaned against him and they stood there, perfectly happy. The calm was shattered when a large rumble erupted from Brady's stomach. Glancing down, he smirked and patted his belly. Nudging his head to the side, they headed back toward his house. Hesitating, Tanner didn't really know what to fix him. He had never really cooked anything. His mother usually made it, and when she wasn't home he would go eat at Big Mamma's with his friends. It was a good place to eat, but he felt somewhat jealous and didn't want to share his new friend with anyone. What really made him pause was that maybe Brady and Mac would patch things up and he'd be left out.

Instead, they headed to a small road side stand and ordered a couple of sandwiches. They sat at a table situated in the sand and ate slowly. Making small talk, they waved at various people as they walked by and Sea Cat had even joined them for a while. Though he still didn't want to share Brady, Sea Cat didn't really threaten to do that. So when he asked them to play pool he glanced over to see Brady's reaction. He nodded and Tanner grinned. For a couple of hours, they were fine but before he knew it, the hour had grown past 10. Tired, he asked if he was ready to head back. Thankfully he seemed just as tired and they exited.

Back at his house, they sat and played a couple of card games, but finally weariness overcame them. Once in his room, Brady stripped down like last night, getting naked and finally raising his shorts and climbed on the bed without a second glance. Smiling, Tanner removed his own clothing and started to pull on his pj's. Halfway through, he hesitated and shrugged and left his shirt off. Feeling a bit exposed, he shuffled over to the bed and laid down. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept bare skinned. Shivering a bit, he pulled the blanket up to his chin. Looking over, he gave Brady a sheepish grin. Still shivering a bit, he realized that once Brady was gone he'd get back into his pj's, the room was just a bit to nippy. Turning, he clicked off the lamp and laid back down.

He didn't know if it was because he was focusing on the cold too much, but he couldn't stop shivering. An arm wrapped around him and felt and heard a chuckle. Not pushing him away, he actually scooted closer to the blond. _Tentatively_, he rested his head on Brady's warm chest. Yawning, he snuggled tighter against him. A warm breeze brushed against his face and he opened his eyes. He wished he could see Brady's face, but the room was just too dark. Feel hot breath on his cheek, he turned. There was a pause, then Tanner received his first kiss.


	4. Can I Touch You

His lips were soft and warm as they pressed against his own. Brady pulled back and stared at him through the darkness. Well, he supposed he did. No matter how hard Tanner looked into the shadow above, he couldn't make out facial features. The shadow pressed down on him again. This time, he leaned upward and met his lips eagerly. There was a small chuckle that escaped Brady's lips as they broke apart for air.

"Can I…touch you?" came Brady's voice softly.

"Yes." He whispered shakily.

"Good, because I was going to anyway." He leaned in, kissing his mouth again.

A hand was placed on his chest and moved down. His breath quickened as it hovered just over his crotch. The hand went on done and rested on a thigh. Feeling a bit let down, he gasped as he felt a tongue run across his right nipple. Releasing a low hum, Brady moved over to the next one while his hand began to slide up his thigh. Breathing hard, he lifted his head and peered downwards, but couldn't make anything out. As he felt finger tips flick at the bottom of his balls, he opened his legs apart. The bed shook as Brady shifted his weight and climbed atop him.

"Have you ever done anything like this before Tanner?" he asked, leaning in and whispering into his ear.

"Never. That was my first kiss." He breathed, feel Brady's groin lower over his own.

"Did you like it?" he bit down lightly on his ear.

He gave a small nod as he felt Brady's member press against his own.

"Man your big dude, I thought maybe it was as big as mine, but it's clearly bigger." He mused, adding another hard dip downward.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, he remained silent. Brady made his way down, tongue dipping into his belly button before he halted at the waist band of his PJ's. There was a tug and he involuntarily lifted his hips as his bottoms were pulled off. Now he was completely naked on his bed, hard penis leaking and wanting attention. He suddenly thrust upward as a hand tentatively wrapped around his shaft. Another cupped his nuts and slowly massaged them. Finger tips raked through his pubes as he reached around with his other hand. Both hands now grasped his dick. Again, he thrusted as Brady squeezed with both hands. A small drop of precum landed on his lower belly as Brady's hand stroked him a few times. The bed creaked as Brady leaned in.

Not able to help himself, he reached down and pulled lightly on Brady's hair to get his attention. Chuckling, he felt Brady begin to lean back up. Not wanting to wait any longer, he gently pushed Brady's head back down to his groin, without releasing his hair. Lifting his head, he stared into the darkness. The moist heat of breath escaped Brady's mouth and fell across his length. Finally, his head was engulfed by a hot wet space. He groaned loudly and thrusted rapidly into his mouth as his head fell back to the pillow. As Brady tried to raise his head, Tanner reluctantly released his hold on his hair and allowed him off his dick. There was a chuckle and a hand patted his belly affectionately. Making his way back up, he paused around his nipples again, grinding downward. Impatient, Tanner reached down and pulled his head up to meet his own forcefully. Their lips met and he felt a tongue pressing against his lips. Slowly, he unclenched his jaw and the tongue was allowed access. Not really knowing what to do, he let the other boy take the lead. The tongue pushed against his own before it pulled out abruptly. Brady sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, then he began to lick his way down his body. Once more his nipple was sucked and nibbled before dropping all the way down to his hard dick. Lips pushed his foreskin down and dug into his piss slit. He moaned and reached backward, taking hold of the head board.

"I can't wait to taste you Tanner." Brady mumbled, briefly taking his mouth off his member.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not daring to hope what he thought.

"Don't act like you don't know. Your cum dude." He said with a giggle, wrapping his hands around his dick.

"You don't have to Brady." He said, hoping he would anyway.

"I want to." He said eagerly, stroking him faster.

"Ok" he didn't argue.

The bed shifted and he felt Brady slip off the mattress. Shuffling sounds came from the side. Sitting up, he made to stand as well but a hand stopped him. Brady gently pushed him back down until he was laying completely flat. The bed sank as Brady climbed back on. A leg passed over his chest as Brady slowly lowered himself. Immediately, Tanner knew Brady was completely nude. Bare cock pressed against bare cock as he finally dropped his full weight atop him. Shivering, he reached around and pulled Brady closer. Kissing, they rutted their dicks in rhythm, building speed. There was a tingly feeling below as he felt his release building. Brady must have realized what was coming because he lifted and shimmied down. His heart beat increased as hands wrapped around his cock and began to stroke slowly.

There was a pause and his legs were pushed slightly apart. A wet tongue slurped at the underside of his nuts, while the hand stroked him faster. Breathe hitching, he shook as his thighs were raised into the air. Hot breath blew onto his hole while a finger brushed across the opening. Confused, he was about to ask what he was doing when something hot and wet pushed into him. Gasping, reached down and took hold of his own legs, giving Brady complete access. The feeling was amazing, and he pushed his ass further down into what he guessed was Brady's tongue. A finger finally pressed all the way inside. He hissed as pain blossomed as he was stretched wider.

Brady's mouth returned to his cock as the finger continued to dig into the walls of his ass. Pulling off, he went down on his nuts again. A hand stroked him harder as his nuts was sucked into his mouth. The hand rotated slightly and the finger curled inward as Brady shifted up and sucked on his foreskin before trying to take as much of his cock as he could in his mouth. Suddenly, the finger passed over a small lump inside him, and he cried out in ecstasy. What felt like a shock of electricity surged through his body. Shaking, he mumbled something to Brady. Hearing a chuckle, the pressure on that spot increased dramatically. He groaned as Brady kept his mouth wrapped tight around the head of his cock, while his hand pumped on the shaft harder and faster.

He cried out as his release erupted out of his cock and into Brady's wanting mouth. Brady coughed as he continued shooting his load into him, unable to take it all. Shaking, he didn't realize he had a hold of his friend's hair until Brady patted his heaving stomach harshly. The finger slid out of his ass and carefully pried the fingers out of his hair. Tongue slurping everything he hadn't been able to keep in his mouth, he finally rose and crawled forward. Still panting, he felt Brady lay atop him and kiss his neck. Blinking, he tilted his head down at the shadow below him. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he leaned down and kissed Brady hard. Feeling brave, he forced his tongue into Brady's mouth. There was still remnants of his juice still inside his mouth, and he loved it.

"You taste good dude." Brady said, nuzzling his nose into his.

"Thanks." He whispered, feeling his ears burning.

Brady chuckled softly and kissed his cheek before sitting up straight and scooted up. In two or three movements, he felt Brady's nuts sitting on his chest. Instinctively, he opened his mouth as something pressed forward. Letting his tongue push Brady's foreskin down, he sucked at the head, trying to keep his teeth out of the way. As Brady thrust in, his hand came to rest at the back of his head. Pulling back, he sat up on his knees and shifted forward until his nuts sagged over his mouth. The tiny hairs tickled his chin. Reaching under, he massaged his hole the way Brady had done for him. Apparently, he wasn't doing it right because after a minute he scooted back again and once more the hard rod thrust into his mouth.

"I'm gunna…." He said shakily, but paused." Can I? Or do you want me to finish myself?" he asked, sounding concerned enough that Tanner felt his heart flutter a bit.

Shaking his head, he reached around and pulled him by grabbing both of his cheeks apart and digging at the puckered hole there. Brady grunted and hissed, then Tanner felt that hot liquid hit the back of his throat. Also, with each shot he noticed that his hole twitched as if they were connected. Interesting, but he forgot all that as Brady slid down his body and came to rest humming. Feeling little kisses being placed on his chest, and he wanted to see Brady's face. Tilting on his side, Brady made as to get up. Tanner halted, and put his hand on Brady's back, keeping him still. Again, he tilted and finally turned the bed side lamp on.

Glancing down, he stared into the blue eyes of Brady, who was smirking at him lazily. Happy, he turned to switch it off, but Brady held him in place this time.

"Hi." Brady whispered, scooting up and rubbing their noses together.

Feeling his cheeks flush, he smiled softly and returned the gesture.

"Hi." he replied, pressing his lips against the blond.

Winking, Brady lifted up and turned the light off himself. In that brief moment, he had glimpsed their two members resting on top of each other, both soft. Sighing, he felt happier than he couldn't remember. Brady patted his chest and flopped back on the bed. Tanner sat up and leaned down, pulling at the blanket and finally lifted it. Laying back down, he let the blanket fall over them. He wanted to cuddle, but for some reason felt ashamed and wouldn't be surprised if he was kicked out of his own bed. As he began to shake with worry, Brady reached over and pulled him in close. Immediately, his doubts vanished as the blond intertwined their fingers. Leaning over, Tanner kissed Brady on the cheek before finally letting his head drop on his chest. Brady brought his hand up and lightly cupped his cheek as his eyes began to fall closed.


	5. Thunder

Thunder woke him from a sound sleep. Raising his head, he looked down at the mass hugging his chest. Tanner's body rose and fell slowly and deeply. Smiling, he turned his head and looked out the window. Clouds covered the horizon that he could view from the bed. He had never actually slept through the night with a guy before. Well, he hadn't really done that with a girl either. It hadn't taken long, as most girls skipped foreplay and went straight to the main event. Everyone thought that having an uncircumcised penis meant it would be gross. No matter how much you kept it clean, it didn't matter. Glancing down, he smirked at the large lump that protruded from the sheets halfway down Tanner's body. It was nice not to have the stigmata with someone who had the same equipment.

The boy hugging him mumbled out something and squeezed him a bit tighter, a smile forming across his face. Another low rumble of thunder made him look up again. A pang in his head made him remember that he was planning to escape back into future reality during a storm that hit the island. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at Tanner again. He didn't want to leave him. The closeness he felt with him was unbelievable. Despite only being a character from a movie, he had real depth and a great personality. A picture of Mac flashed into his mind immediately following this thought.

Mac was a great person and he cared about her deeply. But every time he tried to picture a future with her all he could see was a sign that read "Gone' Fishing….will be back in…?" Her future was set out east, and she cared too much about what everyone expected of her. How could they make such a long distance relationship work? He snorted, thinking about distances…what was more distant than a fictional character set in a 1960's musical? Still, Tanner was perfect in his mind. Great voice, sweet personality, killer body…

He reached down and lifted the blanker in the air. Tanner's soft, thick uncut lay halfway across his thigh. The head of it almost touched his own thigh. Even as he looked at it, he felt his own grow in hardness. It looked even bigger in daylight. Reaching down, he lifted it slowly, not wanting to wake him. Stroking the shaft a couple of times, he patted the thick patch of hair growing around the base. Slowly, it began to grow until it was at full mast. As he looked, he realized that he wasn't eight and a half inches, but probably at least eight. That said, it was still bigger than his. Grudgingly, he grinned down at Tanner.

Blinking, Tanner stared up at him with a sweet smile as he stretched. After a moment, he stared down at the hand holding his member. All of a sudden, he seemed embarrassed and shy. Chuckling, he leaned in forced his lips onto the other boy. Gasping, Tanner tried to push him away in fear. Then, after he realized what was going on, he grinned into the kiss.

"That's better." He breathed, lifting himself up and climbed atop his body.

"Good morning Brady." He said, pushing his pelvis up into his.

"Glad I get to see your face when we get down to it." He whispered, kissing him again before nibbling his ear.

"Wait!" he said, pushing him back a ways.

"What?" he asked, let down.

"Not while it's light outside." He said, glancing at the window.

"You're kidding, right?" he said.

"No." he said, shocked.

"But we're both hard and ready to go." He said pushing him down again.

"But…" he began.

Brady dove down and wrapped his lips securely around Tanner's cock. Letting out a loud moan, he attempted to push him off again. As his tongue pressed into the shaft his pulling hand began to push. He grinned inwardly, knowing a guy couldn't stop after something like this unless a real emergency. Thunder rumbled at the same time as a knocking at Tanner's window. Both jumping, Tanner pulled his curtains closed at the same time as Brady fell off the bed and onto the floor. Brady cursed softly as the sound of Mac's voice came from outside. Tanner gave a loud sigh of relief as he realized Mac hadn't seen what they were doing. Scooting off the bed, Tanner dropped to his side.

He looked down at him then back up. Then, he turned back stared intently at him with concern. Crinkling his eyebrows, he reached out and brushed away a single tear from his cheek. Brady growled and looked down into his own lap, furious. A hand touched is shoulder, which traveled to his chin when he wouldn't look up. Finally, Tanner gripped his chin and pulled it up. Tilting his head, he leaned in and kissed him softly. Brady returned the kiss with earnest. Pushing him down on the floor, Brady ground into him. The pounding on the window finally ceased. Hearing a frustrated grunt from outside, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He knew that sound meant Mac was fed up and would leave him alone for a while.

Scooting down, he went back to slurping Tanner's slightly deflated cock. A couple of licks and it was back to complete hardness. Hands pushed his head down further as he pressed into the piss slit. Wrapping a hand around the shaft, he tongued his way over his nuts and finally into the crease between his ass cheeks. Automatically, his thighs parted and he thrust his member into his hand as the tongue entered into his hole. Groaning loudly, Tanner dipped his thumb into the pool of precum that had leaked from his cock head onto his belly. Lifting it, he stuck it into his mouth and sucked. Brady, so hard it almost hurt, began jerking his own member as Tanner's sultry eyes met his own.


	6. Really?

Scooting down, he went back to slurping Tanner's slightly deflated cock. A couple of licks and it was back to complete hardness. Hands pushed his head down further as he pressed into the piss slit. Wrapping a hand around the shaft, he tongued his way over his nuts and finally into the crease between his ass cheeks. Automatically, his thighs parted and he thrust his member into his hand as the tongue entered into his hole. Groaning loudly, Tanner dipped his thumb into the pool of precum that had leaked from his cock head onto his belly. Lifting it, he stuck it into his mouth and sucked. Brady, so hard it almost hurt, began jerking his own member as Tanner's sultry eyes met his own.

Brady crawled back a top him and pressed himself into Tanner. Grunting, Tanner pressed back until they had a steady rhythm going. Tongue's battling, Tanner pushed him up and slipped lower. Brad's hands planted themselves on the floor on either side of his head had been. His tongue pressed and bite down on his left nipple. Moaning, his upper torso shook and he dropped his head to the floor. Watching Tanner upside down, he marveled at how eager he seemed to be. Once down past his outie belly button, he gave the head of his cock a lick. Thrusting downward, he was rewarded as a hot wetness encompassed his meat.

Sliding on down, the tongue finally passed his nuts and slid into his crack. There was a hesitation from Tanner for a moment. Tilting his head, Tanner's upside down head looked back up to him with uncertainty. Winking, Brady twisted his hips upward and around until he was directly over his groin, Tanner's mouth was inches from his hole. Ducking his head, sucked on Tanner's foreskin and pushed it back until the full head was exposed. Ignoring the groan, he took as much in as possible. Tongue pressing into the slit he was gratified to feel a thrusting. Moments later, he melted as a hot wet tongue pushed into his entrance. Letting the meat slide out of his mouth, he shakily pressed his head to the floor right below Tanner's tight nuts. His cheeks were spread and he felt hot exhalation of air escape Tanner's nose as his tongue continued to push in and out quickly.

Weakly, he shifted his head closer and went back to coating the nuts with his saliva. Slowly, he would take one nad into his mouth before switching. Pausing, Tanner let out a ragged breath of air before he went back to work. A finger was harshly forced inside his opening, causing him to hiss. He tried to hide the pain as best he could. Knowing this was something he had never done before, he couldn't expect him to know how to do certain actions. However, once inside, the pleasure returned as the tip pressed into the walls carefully. As it passed over his prostate, he let out a cry of pleasure so audibly, he had released Tanner's nuts from his mouth. Making to pull his finger back out, he reached behind and held his hand in place.

"Keep going Tanner." He whispered hoarsely.

Immediately, the finger pushed back in and he released his hand and moaned as the pressure returned to the spot. Still shaking, he slightly lifted Tanner's hips and spread his own cheeks apart. Quickly, Tanner bent in a way that would make it easier to access. Grinning, he pushed his tongue inside just as the same action was done to him. Another finger probed him, gently this time. Though it felt just as good, he didn't mirror the movement. Lifting a bit higher he changed his angle and went down on the large cock just below his chin. As a third digit pushed inside, he gave another cry before wetting Tanner's cock as much as possible. Tanner moved his fingers a bit to the left and Brady show his load onto his dark tanned chest.

Brady dropped forward, taking hold of Tanner's knee's as the handless orgasm rocked his body with electricity.

"Fuck!" he breathed a bit too loud.

Tanner had lifted his body higher so he could view the jets of cum erupting from his twitching cock. But as the word escaped his mouth, his eyes shifted to shock at the langue. Still shaking, he gave him an apologetic smile. After a moment, moment, the gaze softened and a grin spread across his face. A glint of sparkle hit his eyes as his smile broadened to reveal his perfect white teeth. Desperate, he reached back and took a bit of his seed that had covered Tanner's chest and slathered the monster cock below him. Eyes widening again, it was clear Tanner had no idea what he was planning.

Rotating his body, he looked down into Tanner's eyes. Smiling softly, he leaned down and kissed him. Face relaxing, Tanner's eyes closed their tongue began to wrestle. Mind occupied, he didn't see what happened next. Brady reached behind him and took hold of Tanner's lubed cock and pointed it upward. Parting their lips, he scoot down and aimed the thick member for his opening. Perhaps he realized what was going to happen, for his eyes went wide as he stared down at his dick. Shaking his head, he made a motion for Brady to stop. Knowing it was now or never, he lowered himself onto Tanner.

As the enormous head slipped past him rim, he gave a low hiss of pain, but refused to quit. Tanner's eyes were just as wide as the tightness around his cock increased. Biting his lip he continued until he sat his entire weight down on him. Ball's coming to rest on the patch of hair at the base of his dick, he finally opened his eyes and looked into the others. Mouth slightly open, Tanner's chest was heaving fairly quickly. As the pain receded, he lifted himself up and dropped again. Below, Tanner gave a moan and a thrust upward. Smirking, it seemed he'd gotten past the shock as the pleasure increased. Reaching down, he intertwined both their hands as Tanner's legs curled upward until his feet were flat.

Maneuvering his own feet pushed himself up until there was only a couple of inches left in his body. Nodding at him, he bit the inside of his tongue as Tanner began to build speed. The sound of slapping flesh reverberated around the room as the intensity of the movements grew. Releasing a hand, Tanner reached down and wrapped it around his half hard member. It began to harden as his stroking became more frequent. Pausing, he released his hold and scooped some of his cum off his chest and started to pump again. That did it and before he knew it his hardness was full with the extra lube. Tanner gave a moan and his hips shook.

"Do it Tanner." He whispered, leaning down and kissing him.

"But…" he said weakly, hips becoming more erratic.

"Do it." He said.

Nodding, Tanner released his hold on his hand and cock and gripped his hips. Brady squatted a bit and angled a bit more forward. Using one hand, he gripped the side of the bed and the other to pump his cock. Tanner thrusted hard and fast for a minute before he slowed and finally stopped all together. Warm fluid rushed into Brady's ass as he unloaded with a grunt. Tanner's leg shook as he whimpered, staring up at him with a face full of wonder. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed him again.

"Feel good?" he asked.

Tanner gave a shaky nod and kissed his lip. Grinning Brady sat straighter and let loose his own load, spraying the body on the floor. Hot ropes of cum shot across his chest and into his face and hair. Though not as thick as his first volley, this one seemed to contain more energy. Breathing hard, he collapsed onto his lap. A bit of pain shot up his spine as he once more was impaled by the boys' massive length and thickness. Meeting each other's eyes, they sat there as their high slowly faded. He could feel the hardness inside him deflating as time went on until it finally slipped out of his hole with a loud squelch.

Smirking, he shakily crab walked backward and sat down on the floor. Grinning weakly, he let his upper body fall and he was suddenly staring at the ceiling. Inside, he could feel the hot cum making its way south. He had expected to be grossed out by the feeling, but was pleasantly surprised that he could ignore it if he wanted. Hearing a slurping sound, he raised his head and caught Tanner licking his face and scooping up all his come that had landed everywhere. Barking out a laugh, he grinned as he was given a wink. Ignoring him, Tanner went back to his task. There was a small gasp and he raised his head again. Tanner was looking at his dick, and then at his ass. Looking down, he discovered little traces of blood mixed in with the sweat and the cum. Sitting up, he took hold of his chin and brought him in.

"That's normal for the first time, Pal." He said gently, trying to humorize the situation.

"First time? I thought you would have had plenty of…" he muttered, looking away embarrassed.

"You're the first dude I've been with Tanner." He whispered, feeling himself blush.

"Really? He asked, looking shocked and flattered.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I like you a lot Tanner." He said, again feeling his ears burn with his confession.

"Really?" he repeated, sounding relieved and touched at the same time.

"Yes Tanner." He said, meeting his eyes and refusing to look away despite his flushed face.

Tanner mumbled something and looked down, smiling at the floor. Finally, he looked back up and met his eye again. Raising an eyebrow, he waited. Tanner crinkled his brow and looked away before returning the stare.

"I feel the same way Pal." He said softly.


	7. the Pool

"I can't stay." He heard.

Tanner turned and looked down at Brady. They had snuck out the back door to his house and into the woods behind his backyard. In the dense foliage, he felt safe enough to hold the blonde's hand without fear of being caught. The distance wasn't too far but they finally came to a fort that was built when he was just a kid. Seacat, Rascal, and another friend had spent over a week and finally put together a structure up a large tree that was missing a wall. Where the wall should have been was a lip that hung over a deep pool of water below. Simple, yet the place had been when of his favorite memories of actually getting dirty. He didn't like to get dirty so this was saying something.

Brady and himself were holding hands and sitting on the ledge, looking down at the water. When he spoke, Tanner felt confused by his statement. Tilting his head, stared at Brady. Finally, Brady met his eyes and a pained look was spread across his face. Not knowing why, but he felt hurt and scared at the same time. He had a feeling this was where his dream was to be shattered. Releasing his hand, scooted away from the blonde. Looking down at the water he was able to see the expression on Brady's face. It was clear that he was in pain as well.

"What do you mean?" he asked, after a moment.

A look of indecision was written all over his face. He bit his lip and looked down thinking hard about something. Figuring this had something to do with Mac, he felt heat rise within him. He was far from a violent person. He hated to even get in the littlest of arguments. But for some reason he felt an urge to tell her to go away and let Brady be. Sure he could take care of him, Tanner wanted to tell him this, but words refused to come out. For once, he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Tanner," he began, reaching out and taking hold of his hand, "I can't really explain much just that I can't stay here forever. I have to get back to my home somehow. No one knows where I'm at and I'm sure my dad is worried sick. The worst part is I can't text him, write him, or even call him." He growled looking away.

Not sure what he meant by "text" he decided to keep quiet.

"Mac and I were in a relationship, but she's going off somewhere else and I don't feel that much for her anymore. I've never been in one with another dude, but…" he halted and looked at him.

He gave Brady a dazzling smile and squeezed his hand harder.

"I have to get back somehow. Though," he turned and pulled him in closer, their noses almost touching, blue eyes locking onto his hazel. "Not for Mac, but for my dad. He's all alone." He said earnestly, almost sounding like a plea.

Tanner leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, keeping his eyes open. Forehead crinkling, Brady pushed forward in a rush. Surprised, he toppled backyards. Panicking, he reached out and grabbed Brady's arm. All that seemed to do was pull him along. They fell off the lip and plunged into the water below. Water surged into his mouth as he gasped at the cool liquid hitting his body. He had forgotten that this was spring water, and therefor much colder than he was used to. Brady's eyes were wide as he looked at him from under the water. Luckily, there were no dangers in this spot. Deep enough that they didn't hit any rocks. Having fallen cleanly off the lip of the fort, they didn't even get any scrapes from structure on the way down.

Surging upward, he took in a deep breath of air. A moment later, Brady surfaced. Smirking, he splashed the boy and swam to the shoreline. He was tugged backward as something grabbed his foot. Turning, he grinned at Brady and tried to pull away. Grip as strong as ever, he succeeded in finally wrapping him in his arms. Kissing him, he slightly swam backward. Only half trying to get away, he found himself touching something that wasn't skin. Startled, he looked over and realized it was just the rope that hung down from the tree. Brady chuckled and Tanner took the opportunity to grab the rope.

Before Tanner knew what he was doing, Brady had the rope tied around Tanner's wrists. Hard, but not enough to be a bother or cause pain. Wriggling his eyebrows, Brady moved in and kissed him. Automatically, Tanner felt himself stiffen downstairs, as if knowing what this was going to turn into. A hand dropped below the surface and he felt a tug on his shorts. The hand wrapped around him, and Brady's eyes widened in shock and in amusement.

"You're already ready to go." He whispered, tugging at his length a couple of times.

The coolness of the water had made him shrink somewhat, but as he expanded the cold seemed to recede from his body. There was a pinch at his nipple as a hand reached under shirt and snaked upward. Another reached around pushed between his shorts and his butt. Long fingers trailed down each cheek and finally a finger poked into the crevice. Continuing along, the reached further and tugged at his nuts. Groaning, he closed his eyes as he felt his top button on his shorts pop open. A moment later, he felt his body being raised. Opening his eyes, he watched as Brady pulled the rope until his arms were above his head and his waist line was no longer submerged in the water.

Looking down, he watched at Brady lightly tugged at his shorts and they finally came off, leaving his lower half completely exposed to the elements. Pushing himself away Brady bobbed in the water staring at his had cock that was throbbing from each heartbeat. Grinning, he swam around again until he was out of sight. The water lapped at his backside as he felt the heat from Brady's body as he approached. A set of lips pressed against the small of his back and slowly lowered until below the tailbone. Feeling each of his cheeks slightly grabbed, he spread them as much as he could himself. Brady chuckled behind him and a hand reached under and came to rest in the area between his nuts and his entrance.

There was a heave and the hand pressed upward and he felt his entire butt lift out of the water. The hot summer air pressed in around his naked skin. His dick was now half out of the water itself. As the coolness vanish, it became harder and grew a bit more no longer confined by the cooler temperature. Hot breath pressed into his crack and the hot wetness of a tongue pushed inside him. He let out a loud groan, unconsciously pushing his read back for better access. He gasped as a hand suddenly gripped his cock and squeezed tightly. Shaking, he tried to thrust forward, but was halting by the rope he hung from. Growling, he tried again and a chuckle came from behind.

"What?" asked Brady, his voice low. The effect was startling.

"Brady…" he whined, trying to thrust forward again.

"Hmm?" came a muffled reply as the tongue once more pushed into his opening.

"Ugh..me.."he pleaded.

"Say that again?" he asked, removing his tongue.

"Touch me, please." He urged, failing to thrust again, still refusing to accept the lack of action.

"Does it feel good Tanner?" he mumbled, slowly moving his hand up and down his length.

"Yes…"he moaned, as his foreskin finally was pushed to the base, revealing his head to the air.

The tongue pushed in again with more force as his hand moved a bit faster on the length. Shaking, he closed his eyes and listened to the slurps and heavy breathing that came from behind. A finger pushed inside tentatively, pressing at the walls. Feeling the hand on his cock coming to an abrupt halt and growled and tried to turn himself around. A second finger was added and touched on the lump that caused his body to shudder. Gasping, he pushed his ass as far back as possible. After a moment, Brady reached up and he felt his wrists come free from the confinement. Immediately he turned and charged forward, noticing Brady was completely nude, clothes floating off to the side.

Pressing forward, he forced his tongue inside the Blonde's mouth as he caught him. There was a smile, then things began to escalate quickly. Grunting, he ground his uncut cock into the one below. This time Brady gasped as Tanner reached down and pressed his thumb into his hole. Letting out his own as Brady mirrored the action. Rutting harder, he felt his climax without warning. Glancing down, he watched as streams of cum shot out of his cock and float through the water in misty white clouds. A moment later, Brady grunted as his load erupted from his own cock. He noticed that the foreskin still covered Brady's head as the stream mixed with Tanner's and finally almost made it impossible to see through the water at their junk.

Panting, he glanced up and smiled at Brady, who was watching the white misty cloud slowly drift off to the center of the pool.


	8. Our time?

Tanner swam out and grabbed Brady's clothes that had drifted off during their interaction. Returning to Brady, he tossed him the clothes as he retrieved his own. By the time he pulled his back on, Brady was standing next to the tree and looking back into the foliage. Glancing in the same direction, he was pleased to not see anyone watching them. But as he joined him, he could hear someone calling his name. Scowling, he glanced at Brady's face and noticed the pain written across it. He had just finished redressing, when Mac came into the small opening in the woods. She looked at them and frowned.

"Brady, can we talk?" the way she asked, it sounded like an order.

"What do you want?" Tanner heard himself say.

Brady and Mac looked at him. A second later it hit him what he must have sounded like. Feeling his ears burn he turned away and walked over to the tree house. Glancing back, he noticed they were still staring. Now almost completely ashamed of himself, he climbed up the trunk and entered the open area above. He didn't know why but he felt a tear trail down his cheek. What the hell was wrong with him? Again, he stopped and wondered at his the word he just thought of in his head. There was finally the sound of conversation below. Knowing he shouldn't but unable to help it, he tried with all his might to listen to what they were saying.

"What did you do to Tanner, Brady? The way he just spoke to me it sounded like what someone would say back in our time." She said.

"_Our time?" _he thought

"Nothing! He's perfect just leave him alone Mac." He said heatedly.

Tanner felt himself become all toasty inside.

"Well, you know we have to get back to reality. You're going to break his heart." She said softly, and with concern.

"And what about me? Do you think I'm just using him? I like him, Mac." He said loudly, then he gasped.

"I can tell." She said even softer. "But what's going to happen when we leave. You know we can't stay here. We've got to get back to 2014. I start school in three days and your dad must be worried like crazy about you." She reasoned.

"I know he must be. It's just the two of us since my Mom is no longer around. I miss him too…do you think we can take Tanner with us?" he asked quickly.

"I seriously doubt it. Anyways, what would his parents say if he disappeared? He has a life here and he can't exactly tell his parents he's going to go off with you. Brady…here in the 60's one can't go around and talk about …you know. They'd get in trouble with all sorts of people." She said sweetly, but still had a bit of a bossy tone.

"I can at least ask him to think about it." He said urgently.

"Brady, the storm will blow in tonight and he can't make that kind of decision in that short amount of time. If he escaped and made it back to reality with us…you know the actor who played him is still alive. What if they were to meet?" she asked.

"You've watched Back to the Future too many times Mac." He said with a bit of humor.

"Talk to him about it, but don't press him Brady. You have just a few short hours left." She said, and the sound of receding footsteps echoed below.

Tanner sat there, stunned and confused. His head hurt with everything he just heard. On one hand, he knew Brady really cared for him more than he could have possibly known, on the other, it sounded like they had only hours left together. A tuft of blond hair emerged from the door and he met Brady's blue eyes. Climbing the rest of the way inside, he sat down on a wooden bench. They sat in silence for a while before Brady reached out and Tanner took his hand. Shifting over, Tanner sat next to him, letting his head drop to the blondes shoulder.

"Tanner…how much did you hear?" he asked shakily.

"Umm…" he whispered.

"So, you heard everything. I can't explain everything, but I have to leave tonight…and it's possible I'll never see you again. But you have to know that it's something that I can't really control. I have to go…go to somewhere I don't think you can follow. If you did, you may never see your parents or friends ever again. I don't want you to lose them, so…I don't think I should tell you much more except I'll miss you like mad." He said softly, and with great pain in his voice.

"What kind of place?" he asked.

To tell the truth, he couldn't really remember very many moments in his childhood. He must have had one, but he couldn't really place it. He felt love for his parents, but couldn't even remember very many moments that he thought he should have…like birthdays, or fights with them. What about school and his friends. He remembered building this tree house, but he couldn't remember all the details. Every time he tried to think of any specific from his past, all he would get was a fuzzy picture and a warm feeling with no real attachment.

"Well, it's a place with…well….problems from everyday life." He said, looking off into the distance.

"Like what?"

"Like, getting acne, breaking your arm, not getting your homework done, getting into an argument with a parent or a grown up and having to be disciplined. I've broken my arm twice, I had to go to the dentist, and I had a dog that someone ran over once. Problems dude." He said quickly.

Tanner stared into the woods. He couldn't really imagine any of those things happening. That must be what most people have to deal with every day. Every day for him seemed to be a walk in the park. He got to sing and dance whenever he felt like it, and everyone around him would automatically know exactly what he was doing. Brady's hand was on his thigh and he hadn't noticed until he glanced downward. He did remember and like to play with himself. It felt really good, but it seemed rather boring when it came to someone else touching him. Would he want to leave everyone he knew behind?

"If I wanted to, could I come with you Brady?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I'd want you to, but it may not be possible." He said, leaning in against Tanner.

"Well, um…what you did for me this morning…" he mumbled looking down at Brady's covered crotch.

"Yea?" he asked, a bit more animated.

"I want to go with you." He said suddenly.

Sitting up straight, he looked at him hard. He stared for a long time, his mouth a perfectly still and his brow crinkled in thought.

"What about your life here? Your parent's bud?" he asked, looking a bit concerned.

"I can't really explain this, "he said, looking away, and then back to him "but I honestly can't say much about them. Every time I try to think of them or my memories as a child, I can't come up with anything specific. I'll leave a long letter to them, trying to explain things. But I'm coming with you if you'll take me." He said, staring into his blue eyes with a fierceness he'd never felt before.

Brady grinned widely and pressed into him. Their lips meshed together, not coming apart for what felt like a long time. Tanner stood, and crawled down the trunk and onto the ground. Looking up, he watched as Brady's long legs tried to find their footing. Grinning, he sped ahead, taking the trail back to his house. Pausing about halfway, he turned and waited until he could make out a mop of blond hair approaching. Chuckling, he dashed on and ran into his house, making sure to leave the door open. Making it to his room he waited, hoping Brady would just come inside without knocking on-

Brady peered at him through his doorway. Tanner nodded his head for him to come on in. inside, Tanner held up his hand and pointed to the open door. Brady turned and closed it softly. Turning, Tanner noticed that his eyes had turned bright and full of lust. Biting his lip he waited on his bed as Brady approached him. Grinning, Brady reached out and pulled his head forward and stopped just as his nose was in front of his crotch. Lightly, he nipped at the growing bulge and finally pressed his lips into the lump. Opening his mouth a bit wider, he tilt his head and grabbed onto Brady's hardness.

Glancing up, Brady smiled down at him for a moment before reaching down and pushing his own shorts down. The thick tuft of dark blonde pubes brushed against his nose as the shorts finally fell from his waist. Not needing any further invitations, he reached out with a hand and gripped his base while opening his mouth to let the head in. above, Brady groaned as he pushed his tongue into his piss slit and finally pushed the foreskin down to the shaft. Using his other hand, he lightly squeezed and massaged his sagging nuts. Turning his head, he made his way down the shaft and slurped op one of his nuts, then the other.

There was a tug on his shirt and Tanner lifted his arms as it was pulled off his body. As Brady pulled his own shirt off as Tanner let his fingers dig through the hair of his groin and up his chest. The flat of his hand rubbed at each pectoral before shifting to the side and up into his left armpit. Chuckling, Brady lifted his arm as Tanner explored the pit, clearly fascinated. Dark blond, the hair poked out just as much if not more than his thick bush. Taking the hint, Brady rotated so his other pit could be touched. Reaching down, Brady lifted one of Tanner's arms and lightly let his fingertips graze across the area. He gave a disappointed grunt at the lack of attention.

Wriggling his eyebrows, Brady pushed him forcefully on his back on the bed. Pushing up his arm, Brady dove down and tongued at his pit. Moaning loudly, Tanner stopped licking at Brady's cock, the feeling from the exploring tongue seemed a bit too much. Pulling back, Brady chuckled at him and finally licked at Tanner's nipple before traveling down his chest. His shorts were still on as Brady's face came to rest over his groin. Brady mouthed at his hard cock through the fabric, letting him buck his hips upward. Lightly, he pulled at the shorts and they slipped off easily. Meeting his eyes, he grinned and took his length into his mouth. He groaned and let his hand drop down and pull at the blonde's hair, forcing his mouth down even further.

His legs were lifted up and Brady's tongue explore his nuts and finally pushed into his hole. Moaning, he reached down and held his own legs apart. Now with both hands free, Brady used one to slowly stroke Tanner's leaking cock, while the other pressed a finger into his tight hole. Hissing, he waited as the digit grazed over that wonderful lump of tendons that shot fire into his body. There was another finger pressed inside. Instead of pulling them out, Brady began to widen them and scissor the entrance. Finally a third finger was inserted, causing even more pain. Looking down, he bit his lip as he met Brady's blue eyes.

It seemed there was an unspoken question on his lips. A pained look crossed over his face as his intentions seemed to come across clearly. Tanner paused and glanced down at Brady's uncut cock. Even as he watched it, the entire length would twitch with each of Brady's heartbeats. The frequency between throbs lesser as his excitement increased. Scared, he looked back up and tried to relax. In his mind, he could hear Brady conversation from earlier.

_"And what about me? Do you think I'm just using him? I like him, Mac."_

Biting his lip, he looked back up and gave a single nod.


	9. Double Load

Brady looked at Tanner laying before him. He held his legs apart, watching as Brady continued to scissor his opening. The boy on the bed had never really been hurt in his life. Knowing from recent experience, inserting a cock into one's ass wasn't the easiest thing to do. Or course, Brady's dick wasn't anywhere near as thick as Tanner's. So the pain wouldn't be anywhere near as painful is it was for him. Still, he wanted to be gentle...at first.

Eyes still wide Tanner grinned and nodded once more. Brady felt his heart throb with what he felt for the boy in front of him. Something about his personality seemed as real as anyone. He was convinced a person like that deserves to be brought into the real world. Crinkling his brow, he surged forward and pressed his lips onto him. There was a surprising gasp, then the mouth transformed into a smile. Desperately, he pulled him in and kissed his lips and over to his ear. Breathing hot air into the canal, he lightly nibbled on the lobe. A hand reached around his neck and was placed with the palm down on his upper back. Still chewing on the ear, Brady reached down and pointed his cock toward Tanner's entrance. Shifting forward, he pressed the tip at the tight rim. Suddenly Tanner began to shake and he went still.

Pulling his head back, he stared intently into the hazel eyes below. Tanner's gaze shifted downward and Brady shifted and pulled on Tanner's chin until it looked up.

"Just keep looking at me Tanner. I'll go slowly. Don't break eye contact and if it hurts you tell me and I'll stop without hesitation." He whispered softly and urgently.

Taking a few breathes, Tanner slowly nodded and kept his eyes on him. Smiling softly, he leaned in and kissed him once more. Abruptly, he scooted down and wrapped his lips around the head of Tanner's uncut cock. Surprised, the boy moaned loudly and the unexpected heat surrounded his meat. A drop of precum fell off his own cock and fell atop his calf he had curled under himself. Knowing that once he finally was in, it would take no time. So, he wanted to pleasure Tanner as much as possible. The way he was acting, he wanted to bottom for him once more before tonight sometime.

Using his fingers, he once more worked at the tight hole below. Just in the few moments he had stopped his stretching of his entrance, he had already retightened. Glad he changed his tact, he knew it would be easier for Tanner. Gripping the massive shaft, he jerked it slowly, letting the precum drip onto the boy's groin. Grinning, he dabbed at it and brought it back down and pushed it into him. Lowering himself downward, he sucked at his nuts and finally pressed his tongue into the puckered rim. Once more, Tanner took hold of his own thighs and pulled them apart further than ever before. Deciding he was finally ready, he lifted himself up and scooted forward.

Eyes, half lidded from lust he gave Brady a lazy smile pressed his lips up at him. Smiling himself, he leaned in and connected them. Twisting his hips forward, he felt his dick meet the fuzz he knew that surrounded Tanner's entrance. Tilting his cock a bit, he pressed himself at the depression. Pulling his head back, he kept his eyes fixed on Tanner's. Rotating his head a bit, he again asked for another confirmation. Without hesitation, Tanner nodded with eagerness. Not blinking, he thrust slowly forward.

There was a slight resistance, then he felt it slide into Tanner's hot tightness. Below, he bit his lip and his brow crinkled with what he knew was Tanner's attempt to hide the pain. Stopping, he waited to move again until the lines on his forehead relaxed. Again, he began to move, though a bit faster that he meant to. He couldn't really help it. The heat and the tightness made his mind go crazy.

Taking hold of Tanner's thighs, he sat up straighter and moved them into a vertical angle. Once there, he thrust harder and faster. Perhaps a bit too much and too fast because the boy below hissed. Still, he didn't stop him as he pulled almost all the way out and buried his member again. He had an ability that was rather rare. He could cum multiple times without pulling his dick out of the hole. Tanner reached up and took hold of Brady's left bicep as he twisted a bit more to the side. His legs finally rested sideways on the bed. He rammed his cock into Tanner faster as the legs were how out of the way. Below, Tanner was jerking his own uncut cock slowly, apparently wanting to take his time.

Brady wanted to curse and tell Tanner how good it felt to fuck him, but he guessed the profanity wouldn't be well received. He'd have to work on that sometime. The pressure against his dick tightened as Tanner actually squeeze his hole around him. Groaning, he leaned in nibbled at the boy's nipple and licked his way up to his armpit. At that, Tanner stroked himself faster. Glad that armpit play was ok with him, he dug deeper and made his tongue touch the skin under the tuft of hair there. Pulling out all the way, he sat back and roughly pushed him into the doggy style position.

Kissing his back, Brady crouched on with his feet planted flat on the bed. Aiming his member, he plowed into him at full force. There came a startled cry from Tanner, but no objections. Gripping his hips, he thrust faster and faster like a piston. It was coming, he could feel the fluid rushing from his nuts and into his dick. Grunting and whimpering he pounded Tanner's ass without restraint, his whole cock actually leaving the hole before he plunged in again. He gave a heave and his seed flooded into the boy. So powerful, his legs became wobbly and he had to lay across his back and wrap his arm around Tanner's chest so he wouldn't fall over.

"Wow, I can feel it Brady." He said stunned, but was interrupted as he once again began to move.

"I going to fuck you again." He said, without thinking about his words.

The body below him stiffened, but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry…you just feel so good Tanner." He whispered, moving his hips in and out again.

"S'ok. You know, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He said.

"Good…because it's about to get rougher." He growled, leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck.

Releasing his right hand from his hip, he reached under and jerked Tanner's monster cock as he still held tight to his left hip. The sound of flapping skin echoed around the room as he went slower, but pounded in a bit harder. Pulling back he jumped off the bed and pulled Tanner off by his cock. He kissed him, then pushed him on his back and maneuvered his hips until Tanner's ass hung over the mattress. Dropping to his knees, Brady leaned in and licked at the cum dripping out of his entrance. Pushing his tongue inside, he tasted his own seed and moaned hungrily. Shifting up, he sucked on the dark furry nuts while he pressed his thumb into him. Slurping up the shaft, he took hold of the base and aimed it towards his mouth. As his lips wrapped around the head, he tilting his own hips, and rammed into him without warning.

"Shit!" roared Tanner.

Lips still locked onto his meat, his eyes flicked up toward his face. He grinned around his cock at Tanner's somewhat ashamed face. Winking, he went back to work as he thrust in again, harder. Opening his hips, he stood and placed Tanner's legs over each of his shoulders and lifted his lower half by holding onto the small of his back. Abruptly, he started to thrust faster rather than harder. Now his cock stayed inside him and barely moved more than a couple inches in each direction. This allowed him to thrust faster like he was jerking himself off. Already, he felt his next release approaching with incredible speed.

"You want it?" he teased, voice shaky.

"Yes." He whimpered, leaning his head upward.

"I'm almost there. I'm gunna cum inside you again." He grunted.

"Do it." He ordered.

His hips shook and his brow crinkled as he shot his load again. Giving a grunt that sounded more like a sob, he became still, letting it shoot out of him from a standstill. Eyes, widening, Tanner reached up and pulled him in by his neck and kissed him. Panting, he let Tanner win the battle of the tongues as he smiled. Leg's shaky, he pulled back and let his spent uncut cock slide out of his slick asshole. Sweat ran down his back and forehead, slightly dripping on to Tanner's nose. Feeling the bed shift, Tanner wriggled out from under him and approached him from behind. At this point, he was so spent and tired, he couldn't have stopped Tanner from fucking him again even if he didn't want him to.

Glancing around, he watched as Tanner dug at his behind and finally moved his hand around and spread the seed on his dick. Using more, he covered Brady's hole with his own cum. Yet again, he added more and used it to lubricate Brady's hole, pushing as much inside as he could. Apparently there was still plenty left inside him that he poured into those areas. Grinning slyly, Tanner shuffled forward and let his huge cock rest at the entrance to Brady's hole. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly pushed at the puckered opening. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and turned around as the thick cock finally pushed inside

Though he should still be stretched out from earlier this morning, it still hurt just as much. When it was finally buried to the hilt, he let his head drop to the mattress, hiding the pain on his face. Apparently to impatient, he pulled back and pushed in again. Tanner gave a whimper and let his head drop to Brady's sweaty back. Light kisses were placed all over as his hips shifted again. Arms wrapped around his chest as his movements began to intensify. A hand reached down and pulled at his soft cock. He grinned as Tanner had fun trying to make it hard again. As he felt his foreskin being pulled back, it began to grow. That was another thing he liked. Foreskin play was a major turn on for him.

Chuckling, Tanner continued to play with the skin, knowing what it was doing to him. It certainly took his mind off of the thick member that was plowing into him. Now that he found another guy like himself, if they would ever make it to the real world, he wanted to dock with him. Just though thought made him harder. Wanting to help Tanner along, he squeezed his ass, making the passage tighter and more pleasurable for him. Moaning loudly, he pulled back and thrust harder into him. Giving a strangled yelp, Tanner didn't stop. The next thrust was harder, but it also hit his prostate. Shifting his hips a bit to make sure it was struck again, Tanner pulled all the way out and thrust in a gain.

Crying out loudly, he felt like the skin around his hole might break. He was just starting to worry about that possibility until another thrust hit his prostate hard enough that he came. Tanner was still playing with his cock at that time. All he was doing was just rolling the skin back and forth without stroking him. Feeling the hot liquid spray his hands, Tanner let out a surprised exclamation at the act. Removing his hands for his cock, he gripped his hips and began to thrust hard and fast. Luckily, it didn't take but about another twenty seconds when he let out a grunt and had to hold onto his back to keep from falling to the floor. The cum filled his ass as he let it all go. His hands were so sweaty, Tanner was barely able to keep hold of him and not slip off.

After a few moments, Tanner reluctantly pulled out and dropped to the floor. Turning, he grinned as Tanner lay flat and stared up at the ceiling fan with a look of wonder written across his face. Chuckling, he pushed himself off and tried to stand. Not realizing just how weak he still was, he fell hard onto the floor. Luckily, Tanner had reached his hand out and kept his head from hitting the floor too hard. Sighing, he turned sideways and looked at the boy. Brady was the one to lay his head atop Tanner's chest like he had done last night.


	10. the Chase

Bradys' POV

They were laying side by side on Tanner's bed. Both completely nude and sweaty from their fuck session. Fingers intertwined, Tanner had his chin resting on Brady's shoulder. A slight breeze blew through the window. Bringing in the smell of sand and surf, and something that reminded Brady of mechanized rubber. Opening his eyes, he raised his head and looked down at his lover. Softly smiling, Tanner seemed to be asleep. His darkly tanned chest rose and fell heavily. Grinning, he couldn't blame him. He was just as tired. He had been more sexually active in the past couple of days than he could remember during a whole week with a girl that would put out. Girls just didn't like foreplay. At least on an uncut guy like himself.

Staring down at Tanner's soft member, Brady lightly sat up. Gently he pulled his hand away from Tanner's. Deciding he was actually asleep, he scooted off the bed and looked out the window. The view was spectacular. Off to the right, the shoreline curved along the raised land where the lighthouse stood on vigil. He frowned, knowing he'd have to find a way to sneak in there with Mac and get home. A pang of guilt made him look back at Tanner. He wanted him to come with them. Though Tanner said he wouldn't miss his parents, he found that hard to believe. Still smiling softly, Brady walked over and stood next to the tanned guy. He was perfect. Not too tall or short, toned body, great white teeth, sweet personality and not overly macho, a singer, and a big uncut cock surrounded by a natural bush.

He knelt by the bed, staring closely at the soft cock. It laid across his right thigh, somewhat red with overuse. Raising his hand, he made to cup it but was distracted by a shadow crossing over Tanner's body. Whipping his head around, he gazed at the window in alarm. Standing, he shuffled over to the window as quickly and quietly as possible. Peering outside it, he couldn't make anything out. There was a shadow off to the left, but the window pane limited his vision. Reaching over, he pulled on the latch but it didn't budge. Glancing to it, he realized it was locked. Again, movement came from the side. By the time he had unlocked it and threw open the window, whatever had been out there was gone.

Standing atop the bed, he put one foot outside when he heard Tanner stir. As he looked back towards him, he noticed he was still completely nude. His cheeks burned as he realized he had been about to step out onto the roof where anyone could see his state of dress. By the time he had jumped down onto the floor, Tanner was sitting up and staring at him with concern. Searching the floor, he grabbed his clothes and started to dress quickly. Tanner scooted over to the edge and dropped his feet to the floor. Glancing at him, he smiled and pulled his shorts up.

"What's wrong pal?" he asked softly.

Even in the dire situation, he smirked at the word. Tying his short strings, he leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Nothing. I have to go see about something real quick." He said.

Seeing Tanner's face fall, it was clear he was afraid he was being abandoned. Sighing, he looked out the window again and noticed a figure heading off toward the east. The only person that it could be was one of the scientists' from the lighthouse. Letting out a breath of air knowing he still had time, he turned back and smiled at Tanner. Something in his eyes must have calmed him, because Tanner seemed to relax. Grinning he stepped back over and leaned down. Tanner reached out and pulled him onto his lap. The movement was so fast he felt a little stunned as he looked into his eyes.

"I care for you a lot…Brady" Tanner whispered into his ear, kissing neck.

Brady felt a little speechless. This guy was doing something that was definitely intended to turn him on. It was something he had done before. What had he done to this sweet guy he had met. Below, he felt something poking at his shorts. Smirking, he turned back to him with raised eyebrows. Looking embarrassed, Tanner released his arms and looked away. His hands flew over his crotch, which instead landed on top of Brady's. Laughing, Brady realized Tanner had meant to place his hands in front of his own crotch to hide his arousal. Ears turning dark, Tanner wouldn't meet his eye

"Sorry." Tanner muttered, his original attitude resurfacing.

"Don't say sorry. We're teen's dude." He laughed, and ground his ass down into him.

Tanner unconsciously thrust upward. The hardness seemed to expand greatly in just that one movement. Brows crinkling, Tanner made to scoot back from Brady with shame.

"Let me take care of it for you real quick." He grinned.

Before Tanner could reply, Brady slid off his lap and turned. Crouching, he placed his knees on the floor. No longer restricted, the thick meat bounced and pointed up at a vertical angle. Grabbing his calves, he pulled Tanner until his toes touched the floor and his nuts hung off the side of the bed. Smirking, he glanced up and made eye contact as he leaned in and gave the sac a lick. Tanner's dick jumped with the contact. A glazed expression overcame his face as Brady sucked them gently into his mouth.

With a moan, Tanner let his back fall to the mattress. Lifting his arms, he stretched them until he could grab hold of Brady's hair. Fists full of hair, he pulled Brady up and onto his swollen cock. Glancing up, he smirked at Tanner's closed eyes. Lowering his head, his lips pushed back his foreskin and then wrapped around the base of the head. Pushing his tongue into the slit, he reached up and inserted a finger into Tanner's hole. Gasping, Tanner thrusted his hips upward, burying the rest of his member inside Brady's hot mouth. Releasing his hair, Tanner squeezed his own nipple and used the other hand to place at the back of his head, keeping it in place.

"Yeah, suck my dick Brady." Came Tanner's deep voice.

Instantly, Brady felt his half hard cock grow to full mast. That was the dirtiest thing he had ever heard from Tanner. Putting more effort into it, he deep throated him, but couldn't go as far as he wanted. His dick was just too damn thick. After a few moments, Tanner pushed Brady's face away and stood up abruptly. Again, he reached down and pulled harshly at Brady's hair. Hissing, he rose met his lips. Tanner pushed his tongue inside Brady's mouth, and slowly walked forward, causing him to walk backward. A couple steps later and he felt his back press against a wall, tugging at his shorts. Mouth turning into a smile, Tanner pulled back and stared down as the shorts fell to the floor.

Brady watched as Tanner pulled his cock until it horizontal from his body. Leaning in, Tanner stuck his tongue out. Grinning, Brady mirrored him. Both tongues met before Tanner forced his into his mouth. Reaching down, he pushed down on Tanner's thick shaft until the head pressed against his own. Feeling his foreskin being pushed to the base of his dick, he glanced down. Pushing Tanner's foreskin back, he watched as Tanner rolled Brady's back up and finally over Tanner's head. Hands crossed, Tanner slowly stroked Brady, and Brady Tanner's.

"Faster." Muttered Tanner, his movements becoming jerky.

Feeling his own orgasm building, he gripped harder and stared into Tanner's hazy gaze. Lips twitching, Tanner leaned forward. Quickly he met the kiss, and stroked even faster. Still holding onto the shaft, he wrapped his arm around Tanner's neck and grinned as Tanner let out a cry and shook. Hot liquid pressed at the head of his cock. Cum filled the area between their cock heads, their foreskins keeping the liquid hot and confined. Eyes bulging, he followed suit. Groaning, he shot his load, mixing their seed. It felt as if electricity shot through his body.

"Brady." Tanner whispered.

No longer able to hold back the flood, Tanner and he released their hold at the same time. White liquid fell heavily to the floor. Cocks twitching and throbbing, they stared down at the mess on the carpet. Shaking his head, Tanner looked up and then away, a blush creeping up his face. Brady, pulled him back in and kissed him on the neck. Knowing it would still be too sensitive, he reached down and yanked at Tanner's length. Laughing, he pulled his hips back, trying to get his cock out of reach. Relenting, he sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to get some towels to clean that up." Tanner said, giving Brady's sweaty ass a slap playfully.

"Hey now!" he laughed, following him into the hall.

Instead of turning into the bathroom, Tanner paused and then headed towards the end of the hall. Tanner turned back and winked at him as Brady entered the bathroom. After peeing, he exited and headed back to the bedroom, towel in hand to clean up the mess. Crouching, he wiped up the darkened wet spots on the floor. Finished, he stood. Feeling much happier, he tried to think of why he had headed over to the window in the first place. Glancing around, he picked up his shorts and slipped them on without noticing the shadow that fell over the window.

Tanners' POV.

On the way to the bathroom to get a towel, he remembered that he was going with Brady tonight. Sighing, he changed his course and headed for the kitchen. Walking up to a cabinet, he opened and pulled out a piece of paper. Sitting down at the table, he grabbed a pen and thought about what to write. It was strange, he felt love for his parents but couldn't remember when they said they'd be home. Having a feeling he wouldn't be away for long, he wrote down that he loved them. Also, that he would be back before school started in September. Satisfied, he stood and walked over to the hall closet. Pulling out a tote bag, he walked back to his room.

Brady wasn't there so he just assumed he was still in the bathroom. Going through his drawers, he picked out a few of his best clothes and put them inside before putting his arms through the straps of the bag. Sitting on the bed, he waited for Brady to join him. Standing, he walked back through his room and into the hall. Looking down at the bottom of the bathroom door, he noticed the light was off. Thinking this strange, he knocked and called out to him. Turning the handle, he opened the door and turned on the light. There was no one in there. Frowning, he turned and walked back into his room.

At that point, he noticed the window was open and that the bed was off center. Hurrying over, he looked out and stared around. Movement caught his eye down by the neighbor's driveway. A van was rocking from side to side as it pulled out onto the road. A flash of blond came from behind a window. Freezing, he stared down at the van, too scared to look away. Suddenly, the window shattered and Brady's blond haired head poked through. He gave a strangled shout as someone hit him from behind. Head lolling, the van accelerated and headed out of view.

Coming to his senses, he looked around and grabbed a pair of shoes and a shirt. Pulling his bag off his should, he drew the shirt over his head. He stumbled out of the room attempting to put on the shoes, but on the wrong foot. Growling, he came to a halt and put them on the correct foot. Sprinting out the door, he just had time to notice the van turning down the only road in the distance off to the left. The only thing that was down that lane was the lighthouse. Knowing he couldn't go alone, he ran to find his friends from Big Mama's.

Inside, he saw Lela crying and talking to a group of people. Running up to them, he had to bend over and breathe. It occurred to him this was the first time that he could remember ever feeling scared about anything. Still panting, he listened as Lela told them how Mac was pulled into a van and drove away before anyone could stop it. Startled, he straightened and walked quickly over to the group. Relating his story, they all look stunned.

"How do we find them?" Lela cried.

"They're at the lighthouse! I saw it turn down the road." He exclaimed.

"Rioght, well, every one of you's pick a bika and we'll get em." Said Butchy from the side.

The crowd pushed and shoved until they were outside. Off in the horizon, dark clouds were forming as the sun met the sea with slight flashes of light. Tanner couldn't wait for the mass of people to come outside. Frustrated, he took off on foot, ignoring the shouts from behind him. Cutting across the beach, the road curved around and he found the pavement once more. There was a roar from behind and he slowed. Six bikes passed him. One slowed and Butchy reached out an arm. Heaving, he grabbed it and slung himself behind the lead biker. The bike roared and accelerated forward, causing Tanner to wrap an arm around Butchy's chest.

Leaning to the side, he watched as the others came to a halt as two figures stood by the very van that had abducted Brady. Butchy's bike pushed forward and came to a halt as the van's sliding door was opened. Inside, Mac was gagged and was pulling at her hands and feet. She kept glancing over at Brady, whose eyes were closed and gave no movement. Blood covered the right side of his face. Feeling his heart stop, Tanner shook and looked at Brady. A rumble of thunder echoed overhead. Something he had heard when listening to Brady and Mac's argument came to mind as a louder rumbling sound came from the lighthouse. It was important that they had to be in the water as the storm passed.

"Make a distraction." Tanner whispered into Butchy's ear.

Though he didn't say anything, he gave a slight nod. Tanner slid off the bike and walked between the other bikes, making sure to stay out of sight of the two guys watching over the van. A roar from the left caused everyone to look over. Almost before the roar ended, there was an explosion of thunder and lightning. Glancing up, he noticed the clouds had turned almost black. The sun had set and the winds began to pick up. Finally making his way over to Lela, he tugged at her arm and motioned for her to follow. Nodding, she slipped off the bike.

"We're going to sneak around and get inside the van. The others are going to cause a distraction. I'll get in the driver's seat and try to drive off. You close the sliding door and free Mac and Brady." He said, his voice cracking at Brady's name.

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The other bikers revved their own engines and made as if to run the two guys down. The men had originally been smug, but as the bikes pressed in, they started to fidget. A thunderous boom crashed from overhead, making Tanner and Lela cover their ears. Finally making the circle, they snuck behind the guys and stepped into the van. Even in the low light, Mac's eyes were wide, and tears ran down her cheeks. Biting his lip, he scooted over to Brady.

"I thought you were going to get in the driver's seat." Lela whispered.

He knew this, but he had to look closer at Brady. Lifting his head, Tanner's hand shook wildly as he peered into the red stained face of his love. Ripping a piece of his shirt off, he brought it up and wiped away as much as he could. With another bright flash from overhead, he was able to make out the source of Brady's injury. Letting out a cry of relief, there was just a cut that sliced his cheekbone where the window and his head and come into contact. There was a shout, and Tanner looked up to see the men staring at them. Cursing, Tanner leapt into the driver's seat.

Having only ever driven twice, he started the van and messed around with the gear shift as Lela jumped to the side and slide the door closed just before one of the guys pulled out something from his jacket. Off to the right, the lighthouse started to glow, with a loud hum resonating from within. Glass broke as he finally figured out how to put the van into drive. Lela moved back and untied Mac as another window broke. Tanner cried out, feeling a pain from his right leg. Tears trailed down his cheeks as it felt like his leg was on fire. A flash of light and the tone of the hum from the lighthouse reached a higher pitch. Something grabbed his right hip.

"Get to the water." Brady rasped from behind.

"Hang on!" Tanner shouted to the others in the back.

The van shook is Tanner plowed down the western side of the hill the lighthouse was on. Years ago, the hill had been changed so the slope was gradual in case any ships were to hit land and crash into jagged rocks around the base of the lighthouse. Moving his right leg over, it hurt too much and he wasn't able to press his foot against the brake pedal. Crashing into the water, he fell forward in a way that protected him from smashing into the steering wheel. Mac and Lela screamed, while Brady let out a soft chuckle. Lela opened the sliding door on the other side of the van. Mac jumped out and landed in water up to her thighs. Tanner opened the driver's door and tried to stand. Lela stood on the floor of the van and watched as Brady stumbled, and dropped one foot to the water.

Tanner yelped, reaching down and looking at his leg. Brady looked at him, and then at his leg. Still with a foot on the floor, he reached around and pulled at Tanner. Grunting, he bit his lip and leaned forward. Falling, the wet water washed over him as Brady finally stepped off the van and into the water as a flash of light and a boom of some distant noise that crashed over him. Tanner had one last look at the lighthouse from under the water. The pain from his leg seared into his body, as he fell into blackness.


	11. Reality

Everything was hazy. Somewhere…somewhere close he heard someone singing alone. A voice he would recognize anywhere. Cool air blew across his face as he finally pried his eyes open. The voice, and his surroundings were out of focus. Though it was dark inside, he felt it was daytime. Blinking, he pushed himself up on an elbow and bend his leg as if to sit up straight. Immediately, he hissed as pain coursed through his body. Dropping back to the bed, for it was a bed, he turned his head side to side checking out what was around him.

The bed was fairly large, larger than his own. Dark brown sheets covered his body and black pillows laid across one side where his left leg hurt. Some strange but pleasant spice smell filled the air. A ceiling fan was spinning rather quickly, causing his hair to flutter around. He didn't really like his hair messed with, but this didn't really bother him at the moment. Catching sight of a door that was partially open, he guessed was where the singing was coming from. The walls were light brown with dark curtains and two or three large dressers positioned against the walls. Another door off to the left stood open and he could make out a toilet and cabinets.

The voice was becoming clearer as his sense came back slowly. He could tell he was only wearing boxers, as the feel of the cool sheets pressed against his bare skin. As he attempted to sit up again, he groaned and the singing stopped. From overhead, he heard the sound of quick footsteps and finally the shake of someone bounding down the stairs. Glancing up, he looked at Brady as he pushed the door open wide. His eyes seemed to burn into him, as if afraid he'd disappear. Crossing the room in only a couple of steps Brady pressed his lips against his own and hugged him fiercely. Not able to help himself, he held him just as tight, feeling a couple of tears creep out of the corner of his eyes. By the time Brady pulled back, the tears were gone.

"I was so worried. You've been asleep for almost a full day." Brady said shakily.

"I'm ok….pal." he grinned.

"Oh…I missed you." He laughed and kissed him again.

"What happened? Is Lela OK? Where are we?" he asked hurriedly.

"Easy. After you fell in the water, I joined you and Mac. We were transported back to my world….or home…or whatever. Lela didn't come with us. She wasn't in the water when my foot hit the water. Mac was all the way in the water, and I had one foot in but the other was on the floor of the van. When you fell in the water, he jumped down to get you. If Lela had been standing in the water, she would have come, but she was still in the van helping me up. When you fell, you were knocked out. They hit you with something that numbed your leg. If must have been a vein or nerve because it's still affecting you. Mac and I pulled you out of the water. Strangely enough, it's like Mac and I never left and wasn't gone for a few days. We returned at exactly the same time we disappeared." He said, looking a bit bemused.

"But where are we?" he asked, confused.

"This," he said, waving his arms," is my room. You had passed out so Mac and I pulled you out of the water and onto the beach. Medics came and looked at you. My mom's a doctor so she just said to bring you up to the house and checked out your vitals. She said you're just in shock. I told her you were my…um…" he paused and looked around before going on." Anyway, she said your leg will be fine and you just need to rest and build up your strength." He finished, face turning pink.

"You saved my life, didn't you?" Tanner asked him quietly.

"No." he said quickly, then asked tentatively. "How's your leg? Try to move it" He got up and moved over to the bedroom door.

Grunting, Tanner pushed himself up with his hands, making sure not to use his leg too much. Upright, he felt dizzy and swayed a bit. Brady approached again and placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him still. After blinking a couple of times, he looked around again. Brady smiled, nodding to his leg. Biting his lip, Tanner moved it slowly. The pain coursed through him, though it disappeared quickly. Giving a smile, he moved it again and the pain was less. Breathing easier, he smiled broadly at Brady, a ping of light bursting from his grin.

Rushing forward, Brady pressed his lips against Tanner's with force. A hand shot down and grabbed his crotch through the sheets. He gasped, and scooted away. Pausing Brady sat back and looked at him with concern. Tanner glanced over his shoulder and made sure the door was shut. When his eyes flicked back to Brady, he discovered a smirk across the blonde's face. The hand snaked under his sheets and rested atop his already stiffening member. After a moment, Tanner pulled the sheet off him to watch Brady work.

Digging his hand through the opening of his boxers, he pulled out Tanner's rapidly expanding uncut cock. By the time it was through, he was completely hard. Grinning, Brady stroked him slowly as their eyes met again. He watched as his foreskin was retracted and pushed to the base. Reaching out, Tanner let his hand fall at the back of Brady's head. It seemed Brady liked for Tanner to be forceful about stuff like this. He smiled as he pulled Brady's head down to his crotch. Staring, he caught the tip of a pink tongue just poking out through his lips before it pressed into the slit.

Groaning, he let his head fall back against the headboard. There was a chuckle, but he didn't care. Dropping his other hand, he grabbed fistfuls of the blond head and moved it up and down quickly. He wondered how on earth he had been able to live without getting blow whenever he wanted. Though he doubted he would want it done constantly, he sure as hell wasn't going to object when someone like his lover was right in front of him .After a moment, he frowned as suddenly realized he had thought the actual word "hell" Troubled, he was about to speak when a hand reached up the left leg hole and rubbed his nuts.

"God, you're so big Tanner." Brady mused, looking up at him again.

"Brady would you…" he began, but halted.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

He felt his cheeks burn as he made a gesture for Brady to sit on him. A look of eagerness and amusement met his face. Leaning in, he kissed hard, tongue forcing its way into the space between his teeth and cheek. Brady pulled back and walked back to the door and put up a finger to indicate he needed silence. Opening the door, he poked his head out of the room and waited. After what felt like ages, during which time, Tanner was stroking himself slowly, Brady pulled back and gave a thumbs up. Locking the door, he walked back over to him, discarding clothing left and right. By the time he stood next to the bed, he was nude except for his briefs.

Instead of crawling on top, he got as close to Tanner's head beside the bed and stood with his hands on his hips. His obvious bulge begged to be touched. Since he couldn't make out the head, he guessed Brady's foreskin still fully covered the entire length. A small dark spot appeared near the waist band, clearly an indicator of precum soaking through. Grinning, he leaned in and bit onto the hard line through the material. Brady groaned softly, finally dropping a hand to stroke Tanner's weeping cock. Thrusts met his lips and tongue, increasing the size of the wet spot that was already present. Reaching an arm around, he wrapped his hand under the right cheek and pulled him in closer.

Wanting more, Tanner tugged at the waistband and Brady used his free hand to dig under it and then push it down. Unlike his own dick, Brady's cock rested against his belly when hard. Tanner's usually rested at a forty five degree angle. Tufts of blond pubes darker than his the hair on his head covered the entire crotch. It tapered upwards to a line of hair pointing towards the bellybutton. Reaching further, Tanner probed Brady's hole. Giving a yelp of surprise, Brady quickly turned his head and looked down at where he was being assaulted. Turning his head back to stare at him, he smirked. Meeting his eyes again, he rose and climbed on the bed. Still keeping eye contact, he crouched. Using his hand, he pointed Tanner's cock directly at his ass and began to lower his body right onto Brady's tight entrance.


	12. Reality Part two

Tanner watched as his cock disappeared as Brady sunk all the way down. He groaned as the tight muscles squeezed around his member. Fully impaled, Brady sat grinning at him, enjoying the pleasure that was written clearly across his face. Stretching out his hand, he wrapped it around Brady's own dick. Gripped tightly, he began to move it up and down in long strokes. Leaning down, Brady kissed him as he began to rise off his cock. Their tongues wrestled, each trying to come out as the winner. Finally, Tanner seceded, still a bit too tired to put more effort into it.

Grinning, Brady hummed as his tongue explored his mouth. Tanner added his other hand onto Brady's length he began to build speed. Pulling back, Brady licked his way across his cheek and into his ear. Blowing hot air, he nibbled on the lob before moving down the side of his neck. He gave a yelp when he felt something pinch his nipple. Glancing down, it seemed he had been distracted on purpose, as the other bud was tweaked. Growling, he thrust upward with great force jarring Brady's fingers away from their current location.

Relentless, Brady tried to return his fingers back to his now sore nipples. Tanner released his hold Brady's cock and reached out with both of his own hands. He intertwined their fingers, pulling them out to the side. Lifting his head, he leaned in for another kiss. Raising an eyebrow, Tanner wanted to try something and gave Brady a questioning look. Mirroring him, Brady cocked his head to the side. Still not sure if that gave him permission to try what he wanted to do. So, he leaned up, using his head to slightly push Brady's chest to the side. Sticking out his tongue, he leaned into the thick patch of dark blond armpit hair.

Realizing what he was doing, Brady readily lifted his elbow up and twisted his chest to make it easier for him. With confirmed permission, he opened his mouth and let Brady lower himself even further. At first, he was worried it would smell and taste bad. But it seemed he had taken care of that concern. Whatever he had used to do the cleaning had been somewhat fruity in scent. Thankfully there was no cologne though. Lifting his body again, he switched sides. Copying the act, he studied Brady's face as his tongue dug into the depression. Tempted to laugh, Brady's eyes were closed and he had a smirk on his face. Shaking his head, he felt that was enough.

"Ahh" he whined.

"Oh, suck it up." He teased.

"Don't mind if I do." He said and dove down.

He gasped as the rasp of his tongue dug into his own armpit. Shaking, he looked up with his eyes wide. Unexpectedly, he came with a fury and a grunt. Brady rose and looked down at him in surprise. Tanner moaned as his orgasm intensified. No longer able to keep his eyes open, he bit down on his lip. It seemed to go on forever, but he was brought back to reality when he felt a hot spray of liquid cover his chest and face. Opening his eyes, he glanced down and watched Brady shake, slowly squeezing out the last few drops of cum. With a last shake, Brady pushed his cock down and slapped Tanner's cum covered groin. Watching, he smeared the scattered droplets all over his body.

Cringing, he looked up into Brady's amused face. Winking, he leaned down to capture his lips, then paused to lick some of his own seed off his face. Once started, he seemed to want to finish the act. Groaning, he pushed himself up and slowly rose off of his dick. Sliding out, his half hard member fell and laid curled over his right thigh. Cum dripped out of Brady's ass and landed in pools over his crotch and groin. Raising his eyebrows, Brady looked impressed with the amount that was inside him.

"Wow, that's a lot for only reframing from jerking it barely a day. Do you always cum so much?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know…"he felt his ears burn as he went on. "I usually jerk off three or four times a day." He finished.

"Dude! That's insane, don't you get sore?" he asked, jumping off the bed and sat on the floor.

Sitting on the floor, he looked at him as he let his head drop to his pillow. He was totally spent and was already feeling tired again. Shrugging, he grinned and let his eyes fall.

"Oye!" Brady said loudly, causing Tanner to almost sit up.

"What?" he asked, yawning.

"Come on, I'm giving you a bath. I don't want my bed to have a mess on it." He said with wink.

Frowning, he nodded and rose, but fell back with a grunt. Brady eyed him and put up a finger telling him to wait. Getting to his feet, Brady left his side and walked into his bathroom. Bending over, his head and shoulders disappeared. The sound of water crashing filled the room. Turning back, Brady returned to him and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. Squatting, he pushed his arms under his thighs and back. With a grunt, Tanner was lifted into the air. Grinning, he gave the little ping from his white teeth. Rolling his eyes, Brady carried in bride style out of the main bedroom and into his bathroom.

Tanner looked into the large bathtub and wrapped an arm around Brady's neck. Shifting his weight slightly, he stepped over the side into the tub. Widening his stance, he squatted and finally sat on the bottom. Hot water rushed over his body. Giving a hiss, he made as if to kick away, but his leg gave a pang pain. Brady looked at him with worried face. He mouthed "Too hot". Nodding, Brady reached over and adjusted the dials. Rotating his hips, he pushed Tanner's toes under the faucet and waited. Sighing, he gave a nod of approval. Relieved, Brady kissed him on the cheek.

"Umm….how do you usually wash? I mean.." he said with curiosity, "Your hair doesn't get wet, and…" he stopped looking at him with confusion.

Now that he thought of it, he wasn't sure. He tried to think back to what he did. Nothing came to mind though, so he shrugged. Halfway through thinking about this, his skin started to feel funny. The feel of something strange began to surround him. Feeling panicked, he looked around in fright. Brady sat back and looked on with a bemused expression. A hand dropped to his chest, and Tanner calmed. Picking up a wash rag, he dunked it into the water and added some fruity smelling soap. Attempting to take it himself, Brady pulled his hand out of his reach.

"Let me try." He whispered softly.

The way he said it made him feel secure and safe. Lifting the rag, he scrubbed across his tanned chest. His skin tingled with the contact, making him moan softly. Chuckling, Brady made his way around his upper chest and under his arms. The feeling was so new and strange, he felt himself starting to grow hard as the rag scrubbed lower and lower. After a few moments he closed his eyes and let Brady do the work. Brady shifted his body further back into the tub. Slowly he was placed on the bottom. So content, he let his head fall back where it rested against the wall.

"Does that feel good Tanner?" asked Brady in a low voice.

Eyes still closed, he nodded with a soft smile. There was a chuckled as he felt his left leg being pulled to the side so his inner thighs were accessible. The hand grazed under his nuts, making him jump slightly.

"Yea?" Brady whispered, letting his fingers pressed against his straining hard on.

He nodded again, a broad smile spreading across his face. His left leg was lifted as the cleaning pressed further and up into his crack. Feeling the leg drop, he cringed as the other leg was slowly lifted. There was no intimate touch here, he could tell Brady was making an effort to keep him free of pain. Overhead, the light seemed to dim under his eyelids. Opening them, he stared into Brady's face with a lazy smile. Lips were pressed together briefly before his hand was covered over his eyes, and pushed the lids down again. Having no objections, he closed them again.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Brady whispered so low, it was almost inaudible.

"Please." He breathed.

"Want me to jerk your thick cock? You want me to swallow your load?" he replied with a sultry voice.

"No, I want to shoot my load over your face like a bitch." He mumbled, then his eyes flew open at what had just come out of his mouth.


	13. Reality Part three

Tanner's eyes flew open and looked into Brady's. Stunned, Brady felt incredibly turned on. Yet, he was worried he was already losing the sweet boy he'd grown to like so dearly. Still, the thick uncut cock below demanded attention. The swollen head was so large it had pushed the foreskin back to the rim. Grinning, he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Though reluctant at first, Tanner put in more effort as Brady wrapped his fingers around the length between his legs. After a few moments, he pulled back and got to his knees.

When Tanner didn't move, he sighed and pulled at his arms. Getting the idea, he shakily rose to his feet. Now looming over him, he gave him a brilliant smile. He had to look away as the ping of shiny light hit his eyes. The fact he was still able to do that little bit from the movie calmed him a bit. Brady reached out and pulled one of Tanner's hands out in front of him. Leaning down, he gave it a kiss before lifting it and dropping it on top of his cock. Looking up at him, he smirked as the realization hit Tanner at what he was waiting for.

After another slight hesitation, he began to stroke his member. Reaching down, he worked his own tool, turned on by the new light in Tanner's eyes. There was something that was almost a sneer as Tanner used his cock to slap it against Brady's cheek. Slapping the other side, his expression softened again, though just a little.

"Lick my nuts please." Came the energetic voice.

Nodding, he leaned up and took them in his mouth, savoring the low moans that soon slipped out of the tan boy's mouth.

'That feels good Brady. Will you um, go at my…you know?" he asked, timidly.

He sat back and looked up at him with conflicting emotions. The truth was he wanted Tanner to talk a bit dirtier to him. Yet, he was afraid to push that issue. As he sat there, staring beyond him, Tanner's stance shifted only a bit, but enough for him to look back up at his face. His modesty and reluctance had almost disappeared. Smirking, slightly lifted his bad leg and glared at him. Biting his lip, he shuffled forward and stared between the thick thighs and into the dark creases of his perfect ass.

"Come on." He said, with more of a commanding air.

Brady straightened his body and dug his tongue into the sweet ass before him. Tanner gave a moan and his posture softened. Feeling a bit silly, he rotated on his knees and finally stared up at his back side. Dropping the hold on his own cock, he reached up and pulled the dark masses apart. Licking his lips, he stared at the dark pink puckered hole. Saliva flowing, he surged upward and forced his tongue inside. A deep groan echoed around the enclosed space. With every lick, the muscled rim would twitch with each new contact.

"This feels…different Brady." He muttered softly.

"How?" he asked, pulling back and rotating his body again.

"That felt…well…new, better. So much better than when you did that back in…" he trailed off.

"Jerk your cock Tanner. Don't you want to cum?" he asked, lowering his own voice, reaching up and lightly grazing his fingertips along Tanner's nuts.

Tanner looked away for a moment, then looked back down. His expression had hardened. There was amusement in his eyes as he slapped his cock against each of his cheeks again. Brady dropped his own hand back down and worked himself faster, sure this was about to come to an end. Noticing Tanner starting to fidget, he jerked his own meat faster. One of Tanner's hands reached down and gently pulled at his blond hair and pulled his face close to his crotch. Brady gasped as he came, shooting his load over Tanner's calves and feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Tanner angled his thick uncut cock at his face. He gave a grunt then his cum shot out of him. Thick ropes hit his face. Ready, Brady had closed his eyes, which was lucky. He felt the hot cum land everywhere. Above, there was a deep chuckle and as the last of his juice covered what he had missed. Grinning, he reframed from opening his eyes and looking up. He was sure cum in the eyes wouldn't feel too good. There was plenty that was already dripping off his chin and nose, some landing on his chest or even cock.

There was a grunt and the light dimmed. He could he breathing really close, even air hitting his neck. He jumped a bit when he felt Tanner's tongue begin to lick his face. Starting to laugh, he was finally able to open his eyes and stare into the others'. His laughter died when he noticed how different they looked. Pulling back, he looked at Tanner from a distance. After a moment, Tanner's gaze softened and he looked confused and scared again. Biting his lip, he needed to get Tanner home. Standing, he tried to get Tanner to look at him. Finally, Brady grabbed his chin and pulled it up. Finally their eyes met and he smiled.

"Come on." Brady whispered softly, pulling his arm.

"Kay." Tanner said sadly.

Stepping out of the tub, he pulled out two large bath towels from under the sink. He looked at Tanner, noticing for the first time his hair was actually wet. Grinning, he pointed at the mirror. Turning his head, Tanner looked at himself in the mirror. Tilting his head to the right, he took a couple of steps forward and looked closer at his reflection. Brady stood there smirking as Tanner backed away and looked down. Reaching down, he tugged at his soft cock and then turned sideways. Tanner glanced at him briefly before turning all the way around and staring at his perfect ass.

Brady let out a bark of laughter, unable to help himself. Tanner finally noticed what he was doing and his ears turned a darker shade of tan from embarrassment. Walking up to him, he wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Chuckling, he pulled his own towel around his body. Tanner turned around to face him. Smiling, Brady opened his arms, allowing Tanner to shuffle forward. Hands gripped on the edges of the towel, he wrapped them around Tanner's shoulders.

"You're warm and snuggly" Tanner giggled.

"I try." He said, leaning down and rubbed his nose against Tanners.

They made their way back into the bedroom. Tanner jumped on the bed and looked around. Now that he was fully awake, he seemed interested in his surroundings. Brady stood and dried himself and walked over to his closet. Opening the door, he walked inside trying to decide what to wear. Turning, he looked into his room. He was in complete darkness where Tanner couldn't see him at all. That polite but interested look Tanner had was back. Dropping the towel, Tanner started to drag his fingers through his hair. Smirking, returned his attention to the clothing.

Picking out a few things, he through the out of the closet and then fell on the bed. Tanner gave a start and looked around. Still out of sight, he through a couple more things out. Landing on the bed, Tanner reached over and pulled them up to his chest. Shaking his head, he threw it to the side. Rolling his eyes, Brady searched around for something he knew Tanner would like. A sliver of sunlight poured in and shone upon something white, yellow, and blue. Not noticing it before, he walked up to it.

Set neatly on a shelf were a set of yellow shorts. On top was folded a white polo shirt with a pair of yellow and blue stripes across the chest. Looking up, he noticed a long sleeved blue shirt with a large "T" embroidered on the side. He stared at the clothing, sure he didn't own anything like it. Shaking his head, he picked the clothing up and walked out of the dark and into the open bedroom. Tanner's expression grinned as he walked up to him. Pausing, he raised an eyebrow and waited.

"You look really good naked." He said looking him up and down.

Brady looked down at his body and he had to agree. Smirking, he held out the clothing to Tanner. His smile broadened and he took them eagerly. Shaking his head, he turned and began to walk back to the closet. Feeling a pinch on his ass, he turned and looked at Tanner. Trying to look innocent, Tanner blinked twice and turned his head. Stepping back a step, he waved his ass in the boys' face. A hand dropped atop it and squeezed slightly. Tilting his head, he watched from an angle Tanner's soft member began to stiffen. Sure it was going to get bigger, he walked away and into the closet. Hearing a groan of disappointment, he turned and winked before he stepped back into darkness.

Reaching forward, he pulled a green t-shirt with a yellow stripe across the breast. Nodding, he placed it on his shoulder and walked out of the enclosed space. He came to a halt, seeing Tanner almost completely dressed. Looking almost perfect, Tanner stood and turned in a circle. Seemingly satisfied, he jumped on the bed and grinned at him. Continuing on his way, he opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a pair of long shorts that would double as swimming trunks. Striped in bands of olive green, turquoise, and dark blue, he stepped through the leg holes and pulled them up. By this time, Tanner had pulled on the long sleeve shirt. Tanner stepped forward but stumbled a bit.

"Leg still hurting you huh?" he asked, worried.

"A bit" he grunted.

"Come on." He said softly.

Walking over to him, he put his arm around his shoulder. Nodding, he led him out of the room and into the long hallway. Wanting to make sure Tanner wouldn't hurt himself more, he didn't look up where he was going until he ran into his mom. Looking up, he smiled at her and stopped. Tanner grinned broadly, a ping of light shone from his teeth. Blinking, she stepped back with a confused expression. Leading them into the living room. Brady set Tanner down on the big sofa. After introducing him as a good friend, Tanner looked down at his hands. She looked at Brady, her face questioning. Pausing he, glanced over at Tanner.

"We're together." He said finally.

Tanner looked up, scared and wary, almost ready to bolt if anything went wrong. He'd told his mom a while back he liked both guys and girls, but wouldn't act on the guys unless someone came along who was special. Seeming to be thinking the same thing, she looked over at Tanner. Finally, he looked up at her, fear in his eyes.

"You must be special. And don't look like that dear. It's not something you should be ashamed of." She said softly, causing Tanner to look stunned.

Brady was going to go back with Tanner into the movie. Though Mac and he had been in the movie world for a few nights, no time had passed at all in reality. It was like Brady had gone into the sea to save Mac, and returned to shore immediately after doing so. If he went with Tanner into the movie again, he could stay as long as he wanted. That's all he wanted. Before he could decide anything further, he'd have to find a way back into the movie world. The only way he would go back though, is if there was a way back into his own world if he needed to. There was no way he'd want his parents, or friends, or even technology out of his life. He hadn't told his mother everything, but that wouldn't last. When his dad came home, he'd recognize Tanner and at that point, he didn't know what to expect.

"Where do you go to school Tanner?" he heard, as though from very far away.

"In the town." He said cheerfully.

"What's the name of it?" she asked, looking confused.

"High School." He said, looking surprised.

"Umm.." said Brady biting his lip," he's home schooled Mom." He finished.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" she asked, looking back at him with a smile.

"OK." He said.

His mom looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head, he chuckled and waved his hand as if telling her to let it go. Turning back to him, she gave Tanner a soft smile. Tanner sat there and grinned at both of them, apparently completely at his ease. Nodding her head, she motioned to the kitchen. Sighing, he rose and began to follow, but Tanner made a move to stand. He walked over to him, gently pushed him back down, and left with a slight comforting squeeze to his shoulder. Joining his mom in the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas.

"He seems nice. Where does he go to school?" she asked him, leaning against island in the middle of the room.

"Not really sure…" he said, trying to think what he should say. "He's only here for a couple more weeks though. He's the cousin of one of my friends from school." He finished, feeling satisfied when she gave a slight nod.

"While you were out, Mac came by and left you her surfboard…she said you could use it to fix the problem." She said, looking curiously toward the door.

Turning his head in the same direction, he recognized Mac's board. It was the one that she had used on the waves before the jump into the movie wor…. His mind froze, realizing that she had traveled into the movie on it, meaning he could use it to send Tanner back. Walking quickly over to it, he inspected its condition. It was clear it was old. Much older than the ones she usually used. A fragment of thought made him wonder. It looked so familiar, but not because Mac used it. Eyes widening, he eyed the board closely, then turned on the spot.

"Where did it come from? I thought it was lost out to sea." He pondered aloud.

"Apparently, not long after Mac left the house once Tanner was placed on your bed, she headed back to the beach. She said something caught her eye, so she investigated it and recognized her board. It must have washed ashore after your two left the beach with Tanner." She said.

His mind raced with the possibilities.

"Can you keep an eye on Tanner for a few minutes? I need to do something that he shouldn't see." He said urgently.

"Sure." She said with a smile, walking past him and back into the living room.

Once he heard them start to speak, he also left the room. Instead of returning to the living room, he headed for his own. Closing the door quietly, he hurried over to his tv. Turning it on, he started the DVD player, which already had Wet Site Story in it. After the title sequence, he studied the screen, taking note of all the props used. Almost immediately, he found what he had guessed. One of the boards used on the set looked exactly like the board Mac had given him. Jaw dropping, he concluded that the board that had taken them into the movie was the very one in the kitchen. With that line of thought, he was sure it was the board that sent them into the movie, not the freak storm over the water. Grinning broadly, he turned it off and rushed back into the living room.

"Hey, let's go surfing." He said to Tanner enthusiastically.

"With his leg, I don't think that's wise." His mother said with concern.

"Nothing hard, just paddling out a ways." He said, not breaking his eye contact with the boy sitting on the comfy couch.

Shrugging, he rose and followed Brady into the kitchen. Brady walked over to the surfboard and showed it to him.

"Isn't that Mac's board?" Tanner queried.

"Yea, but she said she wanted us to use it. Mine was lost, so she's letting me borrow this one." He said, though lying about his board being lost.

"That's swell. Let's go." Tanner cried happily.

Taking the board, he led him out of the kitchen, then out of the house. Still limping slightly, Brady walked closer and let Tanner lean on him with each step. By the time they were at the beach, he was puffing. The heat of the day was beating down on them as they looked around for a spot to leave their stuff. Settling on a palm tree nearby, he headed for it. Pulling off his shirt, he tossed it in the shade. Tanner also pulled the long sleeve shirt, followed by the polo shirt. They walked to the shore and looked out into the distance.

"Get on. I'll push us out." He instructed Tanner excitedly.

"Ight." He giggled.

They walked a ways into the water until the level came up above Brady's naval. Jumping atop the board, Tanner stared forward as a wave pelted toward them. Eyeing it closely, Brady though it resembled the one Mac had surfed on before disappearing from sight. Fearing this might be his only chance, he paddled toward it quickly. When it was almost on them, he used his hands and pressed onto the board with enough force he shot out of the water. His feet fell atop the board just at the wave reached them. Instantly, he felt the air change around him. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell head first into the massive wave of water.


	14. A New Beginning

***this is the last chapter. Thanks for all your praise and I hope you liked the story. But it's tie for it to come to an end, I have more stories I want to work on.***

Though it was dark, he knew it worked. All of a sudden all his injuries seemed to vanish. The smell of coconut and salt of the ocean seemed to permeate the very air. Looking around, he noticed the large sign hanging over the small hut that read "Big Mama's". Next to him, Tanner sighed with relief as his gaze also fell onto the sign. Turning, he grinned broadly at him and rushed forward. His soft lips pressed into his. Returning the smile he attempted to push him away before anyone could see. It didn't seem to matter to him, as he reached over to unlace his trunks.

"Dude, someone could see us." He chuckled, finally prying his fingers away.

"That's fine with me." He said cheerfully.

_"Boy, it's a good thing you weren't in the real world longer."_ He thought.

"Well, let's get at least move further down the beach." He said, feeling his cock starting to grow.

"Cool." He said, before turning and splashing loudly through the surf.

Brady stared at him with a grin. After a few moments, he followed, not able to look away from Tanner's round perfect ass. Feeling it was his turn to top, he hurried faster. As he remembered how tight and hot Tanner's hole was, he began to gain ground. Suddenly, Tanner paused and turned. Not expecting him to stop, Brady ran right into him. They both gave a surprised yelp as they fell back, landing into the wet sand, Brady on top of him. A wave rolled toward them and Tanner almost completely submerged. His face and the large bulge in his crotch were the only parts that were left dry. Pausing, Brady leaned back, sitting on the balls of his feet, staring hard at Tanner. Reaching up to his head, he ran his finger through his hair. He halted, then dropped his hand, reaching for Tanner's head. Fingers raked through his wet hair, then slid down the side of his face, cupping his cheek. Somehow, they both had wet hair, something that hadn't happened when he was last here.

"My hair feels wet, Brady." He said, puzzled.

"I know….that's weird." He confirmed.

Tanner sat up in one quick movement, knocking Brady back on his ass. Then, he felt Tanner press him back and he slammed into the water. Laughing happily, Brady wrapped his arms around him as Tanner lowered his body onto his own. Tilting his hips downward, Tanner ground into him. Mouth opening, he welcomed the foreign tongue that asked for entrance. Humming, he slid a hand to the back of Tanner's neck, while the other went down to squeeze his ass. After a few moments, Brady pulled the hand back until he reached the waist band. Digging his fingers under the fabric, he pushed his hand down and into the cheeks. Automatically, Tanner raised his ass higher in the hair. Brady smiled, thinking Tanner's actions reminded him of a bitch in heat.

"Move." He whispered into Tanner's ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

Tanner nodded and pushed himself onto his hands, with his feet pressing down into the surf. Hopping backward a bit, he stopped at Brady's chest. Leaning down, he licked his left nipple, then bit down on it lightly. Moaning and hissing, he lifted himself up on his elbows to better see Tanner. Shifting over to the other, he copied the act before looking up at him. Though his face was in shadow, Brady could almost see the smirk. The only part of his face he could see was the tongue that was currently flicking nub of his nipple back and forth. Then, he licked his way to the side and up into Brady's armpit. Chuckling, he leaned more to his left, freeing his arm. Taking hold of his elbow, Tanner lifted it until the moonlight shone down on his hairy pit, slightly illuminating the dark blond hair that grew thick. Wanting to get on with it, he slowly dropped the arm back down so he could redistribute the weight equally on both elbows.

After half a glance, Tanner continued his way down his body. Stopping at the strings that held his trunks up, he leaned down and pulled it with his teeth. The moment his trunks were unlaced, Tanner yanked them down, or at least he tried to. His wet clothes clung to his skin, unable to slide off like they did when dry. A wave washed over them, freeing the fabric, it lifted off his skin. Seeing this, Tanner tugged again and they flew off into the surf. Luckily, as they began to float out into the water, Tanner grabbed them tossed them onto the beach far enough to keep them out of the incoming tide. Turning back to task at hand, he dove down. Brady's elbows went out from under him as his cock was engulfed in heat, before feeling a tongue pushed between the head and his foreskin. Water washed over his face, making him splutter and cough. The wave retreated, giving him time to put his elbows back in place.

Tongue pressing into the piss slit, he groaned, but remembered not to drop his elbows again. Rotating his head sideways, he mouthed all along his shaft for quite some time, alternatively using his hand to pump it while he sucked on his nuts. Finally, Tanner wrapped both his hands around his uncut cock and jerked him fast and hard. Feeling it was close, he backed up and out of his reach. Grinning, he pushed himself up and leaned in. Kissing him hard, he pushed him around until his ass faced him. Reaching down and around, he pulled at the strings on his trunks. Now loose, left the front of his trunks where they were and pulled at the back until his perfect ass was exposed. Tanner started to pull the front down, but he held him back. Letting the waist of his trunks sit at the bottom of his cheeks, he reached down and pulled them apart. The angle from the moon now illuminated his furry hole. Turning, he eyed the full moon.

"Look at that, two full moons." He chuckled, hearing Tanner laugh as well.

Leaning down he spit at his hole, then pushed his tongue inside. Tanner moaned loudly, reaching back and pulling his own cheeks apart. Both hands free now, he wrapped one hand around his member and pumped it quickly, while using the other and reached around Tanner's hips. Since these were his trunks he didn't mind them get messy. He wanted to make Tanner cum in his trunks. Satisfied, he slapped his cock against one of Tanner's cheeks and pushed forward. Letting the head rest against his puckered hole, he leaned down and kissed the small of his back.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yea, go for it." He said, turning his head.

Finally, he was able to see his face at the moon shone down on him. Grinning, he didn't know how he had find this hot stud…well he know, he just didn't think he would have ever found him in the real world. Smiling softly, he added pressure until he felt the head slip inside the hot interior. He groaned as he finally bottomed out. Below, Tanner hissed and turned his head to look back. Face cringing a bit at first, he took a few breathes and it began to clear. Nodding, Brady pulled back and then pushed in again harder, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, so the foreskin would slip its way back over the head every time he pulled back. Building his speed, he reached down again and wrapped his hand around Tanner's covered uncut cock. Gasping, Tanner released his hold on his cheeks and instead placed them on his upper thighs. Now standing straight, it allowed Brady to increase the speed and the grip he had on Tanner's meat.

"Brady…" croaked Tanner.

"Do it." He commanded.

"But," he paused, "your shorts…." He whined.

"Don't worry about it. Do it." He said again, more forcefully.

Shuddering, Tanner suddenly went rigid. His hand that was wrapped around his length felt the grip loosen as he felt the firmness soften due to the hot liquid that started to seep through the material. After a few moments, he began to wiggle, dick becoming too sensitive to touch. Releasing his hold, he brought his hands back and took hold of his hips and pounded into him. He gave a grunt, then let his seed dump deep inside Tanner's hot ass. Shaking, he slowed and finally pulled back and fell into the water. Right before he start to turn, Tanner's hole was exposed into the moonlight. Cum seeped through the hole and a drop dripped into the water. Grinning, he stood up and pulled Tanner's trunks back up. Now, both sides would be ruined. Chuckling, Tanner ran forward and picked up Brady's own pair and walked back to him. The front of Tanner's shorts were a dark wet color, with a few spots that looked white. Taking the shorts from him, he stood up and pulled them on. They stood in the surf and stared out to sea, arms around each other.

"Let's go back to your place." Nodding, they turned, and walked towards his home.

The lights were on, and the sound of a TV was playing. Brady frowned, recognizing the music as something from his own time. A pop song that was released only last year. Brady paused and looked around. What he saw puzzled him beyond belief. The cars in the driveways were models that were from a few years ago. A house on the right had a satellite in the side yard with the brand name "Dish" written across it. Seeing this, Tanner stopped as well and frowned. Looking back at him, he opened his mouth, but closed it. Now he looked troubled, almost scared.

"What?" he asked.

"Brady, I remember events from my childhood. Somehow, I know I go to Conway City High School. I've got a younger brother named James. The year is 2015, isn't it?" he asked, suddenly.

"Yea…." He said, struck dumb.

"There you two are." Said a woman's voice.

"Mom?" asked Tanner, in an odd voice.

"Come on now, you've been out long enough. Brady, your mom wants you to call her if you're staying the night tonight. It's fine with me, though Tanner will have to drive you home tomorrow," she said, looking at him with a smile, then closed the door.

"What the frack is going on?" Brady burst out, looking at an equally confused Tanner.

"I have no—" he started, before Brady cut him off.

"Did you say Conway City High School?" he asked, not daring to believe what he hoped.

"Yea…" he said, looking taken aback.

"Tanner, Conway City is only twenty miles from my the town where I live." He almost yelled.

Eyes widening, Tanner looked amazed, then smiled broadly. Returning the smile, he leaned in, kissing him hard. Feeling as if his heart was about to burst, he reached over and gripped his hand, before they walked to the front door, and back into Tanner's house.

*thanks again...I meant to leave the story open for the future, though I don't see that happening anytime soon...if you mad and or disappointed the story has ended I'm sorry, but it's time to move on. If you want more details on what I feel has happened to them, I'll tell you, but like I said, I want it left open for the future, and it would be better to wonder what that could mean.***


End file.
